


拯救

by MiginoHikari



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Time Travel, minds are hard to tranquilize
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiginoHikari/pseuds/MiginoHikari
Summary: 声明：文中角色并不属于我注意：jin kazama ←tophwoarang ←bottom
Relationships: Devil Jin/Hwoarang (Tekken), jin kazama/hwoarang





	1. 潘多拉的魔盒

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：文中角色并不属于我  
> 注意：jin kazama ←top  
> hwoarang ←bottom

好奇之人打开了盒子。  
万丈光芒后，世上多了一份灾厄，苦痛与折磨。  
后世人们称她为带来厄运的女人。

恶果如编制好的蛛网一样在眼前收紧。  
冰冷如箭刺向身体的雨，模糊了左边唯一视线的水，喧嚣嘈杂的世界与安静到放空的头脑。  
也许是雨水也能让人的脑子生锈，以至花郎有些迷惑自己为什么坐在这里，非要看着来来往往的人群经过不可。人们步伐匆匆。着各式各样的衣装，打着各种颜色的伞，长着一张张转眼就会被忘掉，并没有铭记价值的脸。  
他企图起身，腿脚却像是被钉在了这个座椅旁，成为了风，成为了雨，成为了被踩了一脚的树叶陷在泥里。  
所以花郎只能就这样坐着。看着身后的裤管上，脚踝上被溅上污秽也不愿意为此放缓脚步的人们川流。  
那些人是什么表情呢，这跟他并无关系。只是嘈杂的交谈会无视他的意志传入耳朵。  
一些他并没兴趣偷听的事。  
「啊啊，不如哪天休个年假吧，最近加班我真的累的要死。」出自着正装打着电话的女人。  
「下个月的比赛我一定大放异彩。」出自穿着学生制服与身边同学对话的青年。  
「如果明天是晴天的话我就去和早川前辈告白。 」出自悠闲聊着天的两位女人之一。  
「太好了。你终于下定决心了？」另一位如此回复。  
「不过最近是雨季呢……也不知道明天会是什么样的天气呢。」似乎多少有些犹豫不决和烦恼的口吻。  
「没关系，别管那么多啦。如果明天下雨的话，同样喜欢你的早川先生一定会……」  
「为你打一把伞吧」  
在那些无关紧要的声音中。在花郎企图掌控那双仿佛不属于自己的双腿的多次尝试后终于成功站了起来。  
伴着一瞬的头晕与眼花。  
也许匆忙的人们也感受到了这份“奇迹”所以瞥了他一眼，然后在即将踩入水坑之际收回目光。并没有表情的目光，如同头发上滴落的雨滴一样。一秒就会坠入大地的缝隙无处可寻。  
他一定是坐的太久了。久到站起来的那一刻身体嘎吱作响，然后被不知道来自哪里的疼痛触及了神经。但动作没有扯掉皮肉，没有淌着血。雨没有腐蚀掉皮肤，没有溶解掉身体。街边路灯的光没有变成刀，没有捅入心脏。这具身体是完好无损的。  
也许只是过于的神经质吧，花郎摇了摇头，甩开那些奇怪的想法，然后努力辨别着要去的方向。  
虽然这么说，但空白的头脑中并搜索不到要去之地的相关词汇。尽管如此，他倒不会丢在这里。这条曲折的小路是通往三岛家本家的。  
他曾无数次穿过这里到三岛家本家，为了和名为风间仁的家伙打一架。虽然都是过去的事了。  
那时起初是为了打一架。街头的小霸王自从有了blood talon这个名号过在街头打架就从没输过，当然也不会甘于平手，所以总想着一雪前耻。  
不过被他盯住的人似乎并没有身为宿敌的自觉。当他说出打一架这种话时对方的拒绝总比同意要多。  
所以在被拒绝次数多了以后花郎也学乖选择了曲线约架。  
但由于这个曲线实在过于曲折，不久已经变成了把风间仁那家伙约出来就有希望，就能当做是胜利，不论是出来干什么这种奇怪的想法了。  
于是他们到各种餐厅吃饭，约一起看电影，在商业街漫无目的的闲逛，让风间仁帮他参谋是这个带骷髅的外套酷炫还是那个鲜亮颜色的外套拉风。  
除此之外他们也在酒吧蹦迪喝酒到过深夜，拉扯着说着胡话然后在一张床上睡到第二天中午日上三竿。  
当然也做过爱。会顺从的索吻，也会使坏的在对方耳边呼着热气，会温柔的抚过对方的躯体，也会化身饿狼留下第二天都不会消去的痕迹。  
这并不奇怪，不过是两个大男人解决生理上的欲望而已，谈不上什么负责不负责。无法猜想出其中各种感情占有几分。  
爱不爱什么的，过于矫情。那是多么虚幻的词语，与其为这种事想破脑袋，还不如想想怎么明天要怎么赚钱来的实在。毕竟爱可填不饱肚子。  
而风间仁那家伙更是。在性爱还是感情上一眼就能看出来是个白痴级的菜鸟。一个三岛财阀的大少爷比白纸还单纯，甚至连身边那个叫晓雨的小丫头的喜欢都看不出来，更别提回应。  
不过到此为止的关系，也足够的让人舒服。所以倒无所谓它称为什么，总之是特殊的。  
啊，虽然说无所谓，但为了这个特殊性花郎还是拒绝了风间仁所谓的「朋友」说法，尽管风间仁和他也确是都没什么朋友。但他一时脑中冒出了宿敌这个词，就决定以此代称。  
宿敌，就像是两个人的连接被贯穿了整个命运，热情而激烈，互补而对抗。他十分钟意。  
那段时间说长也长，说短也短，但是已经足够让一个人产生名为习惯的不知名情绪。失去了正经八百的理由，能打一架最好，不能打也无关紧要。宿敌足以抗衡自己的拳头也好那张扑克脸偶尔露出的其他表情也好，反正无论哪个都是原本平淡生活变得更加有趣的光点。  
所以花郎也放纵自己一次次做着相同的事，打着随口诌来不同的借口，看着等候在此处或者匆匆赶来此处的人的时候，总是心情愉悦。那很可怕，是抑制不住的愉悦。闭上嘴会从眼睛里跑出来，闭上眼睛又会从嘴角溜出来。  
然后他叫他的名字。  
「哟，风间!」语气上扬到嘴角勾起的恰到好处。  
被叫到名字的人把他映在眼中，向他招手，或难得的扯出一个微笑，或等他走近的时候回以他的名字，然后询问他今天又找了什么奇怪的理由约出来。  
明明知道他根本找不出什么合理的理由，但看眼前的人想破脑袋与终于脱口而出天马行空的理由那个过程似乎是风间仁的一大乐趣。  
要说的话那大概像极了考试的时候以监考老师的视角忍着笑看着面对填写区绞尽脑汁的考生脑子瓦特后彻底放飞自己，把所有奇怪的不奇怪的东西一起往卷子上怼一样。这样说，简直已经恶趣味的范畴了吧。  
于是，为了反向操作逗逗风间仁，看看那家伙慌乱的样子，花郎在某天终于想到了一个“绝佳”的理由。  
所以他当天事不宜迟的给风间仁打了电话约他出来，甚至还多花了两分钟的话费炫耀着自己今天可是想到了一个“绝佳”理由，说着让风间仁做好心理准备这种话。  
在小路上飞奔的人期待的哼笑出声，想象着风间仁一时手忙脚乱败下阵的模样，甚至忍不住提前给自己在与风间仁对阵的胜负表上多记一次胜利。万幸的是这条小巷平常几乎没什么人，不然花郎此刻极有可能被路人投以奇怪的目光。  
至于结果嘛。就是在一个转弯的地方，花郎和风间仁两个人成功的撞在了一起。字面意思的撞在了一起。有点疼的那种。  
然后被拉起来的花郎被无辜乖乖走路那方像教育小孩子一样教育走路看路，拐弯的地不要猛跑等等。尽管花郎努力的强调自己和面前这个同龄人一样是十八岁，不是三岁。  
「所以，你今天想到的“绝佳”理由是什么？我已经准备好洗耳恭听尽量不笑出来了。」虽然这么说着，但当事人其实已经笑出来了。  
而花郎出乎意料的盯着那个笑容出了神。  
「被你这么一撞直接就忘掉了，可恶。算了，给我三十秒我重新想一个。」  
等回过神后风间仁就看着他一边表演花式绝技之一的“倒打一耙”一边再次像盯着空白填写区的考生一样头大。  
说起来那次撞到风间仁的地方，就是这里。即使过了很久他仍然记得。九十度的转角，转弯的地方有一家花店，店主喜欢花花草草到连门口周围的小空地上都摆满了各种盆栽。门前的挂着风铃有人出入时总清脆的丁零零零响个不停，一旁几阶小台阶上在天气晴好的日子常常趴着一只沉浸在自己世界里的胖猫，然后当他和风间仁撞在一起的时候，似乎难得了引起了胖猫的注意，胖猫看着坐在地上的花郎难得的喵了两声。  
风间仁说这是它在用猫语说「两脚兽的智商真让猫着急。」  
想到这的花郎笑了笑，只可惜现在下着雨，那只胖猫没法继续在台阶揣手手，他也没机会再和离开三岛家本家八百年的人在这相撞。  
是啊，后来他很少再见到风间仁。  
在月光中留下白色背影的人失踪了。  
他和三岛家决裂了，而自己去服了兵役。  
他登上三岛财阀首领的宝座，而自己在医院重伤昏迷。  
一觉醒来才发现他们离的那么远了。  
虽然他这个当事人并没记这个仇，不如说比起这个，没能在比赛上和风间仁一决胜负这件事更让他在意。  
后来一度想打破这个尴尬局面的人两次潜入了三岛财阀首领的办公室准备发出打一架之类的新邀请。  
只是第一次潜入的时候，首领大人在看见他时脸上并没有表现出任何的惊喜，不，也许惊是有，但喜完全没有。  
「你来这干什么？」  
「当然是质问你为什么不接我电话也不回信息，还有打一架。」花郎振振有词道。  
「那你可以走了，还有以后不要再来了。」没有回答问题，更没有顺应话题的人面无表情的下着逐客令。  
然后在花郎的疑惑声与气愤声中叫来了铁拳众部队，用抵在头上的枪让他强行闭了嘴，然后乖乖出去。  
这也是他后来很久再没去找过风间仁的原因。他Blood Talon大人真的生气了，他不要面子的麽。再说风间仁对他也没有那么重要，不是少了不行。虽然不是人人都有风间仁打架的实力，但是除了打架，愿意赴自己约的代替者也总能找到。  
但尽管这样，人有时候还是会犯贱。赌气过了后，他“宽宏大量”的决定再给风间仁一个机会。  
那就是他第二次溜进去的理由。只不过当天三岛财阀似乎有什么盛大的活动，大厅里灯火通明人来人往，而他被那份热闹吸引的偏离了首领办公室的路。  
他就躲一个大的装饰品盆栽后面，看一个个精致衣装的男男女女聊天，喝酒，跳舞。倒也不是看这个有多有意思，而是因为那其中的一个身影让他倍感熟悉。  
风间仁。  
不知道在和哪家的公子哥跳舞。他把一只手扶在那人的腰上，嘴紧贴着那人的耳边暧昧的说着悄悄话。明亮的灯光下，高贵的黑色与白色晃得人眼睛发疼。  
花郎只有些后悔自己今天为什么没搞一身像样点的衣服混进来，这样也能光明正大一点，即使混进人流也不会违和，即使当众叫风间仁的名字也不会突兀，那样也许他站在那，就不会再被赶走了。  
只是万事没有如果，就像他最贵的衣服也只是背后带有骷髅印花的皮衣外套，就像他即使安静的躲起来也会被工作无比认真的铁拳众悄无声息的揪出来，就像他之后还会尝试联络风间仁，还会去风间仁曾经住的地方，只是再也没试过继续闯三岛财阀。  
他和别人吃饭，喝酒，玩乐，做爱。然后在夜晚或凌晨梦醒时分收拾好自己，把习惯大敞的外套拉链拉好，点一根烟，用烟雾化开黑夜的凉气，以橘红的微小火光给回家的路上带来一丝温暖。  
不能说是放弃吧，他想，他们是自由的。  
  
靴子踏入浅浅的水坑，花郎向右侧目并转身迈步，然后右边的黑暗被推走，取而代之的是新的黑暗。  
黑暗交叠露出地上趴着的一个人影。粘稠的液体被雨水稀释在地面上形成小的暗红色溪流。流到了自己脚下。如地狱的业火一般灼烧着视线。  
他不应该害怕的。他从小就在打架，血流也好，狼藉也好，死神的镰刀也好。  
他看多了。  
他见过贫民窟因为弱小而得不到食物倒在街头饿死的孩子。见过想拿打架赢的钱币去享受生活却不料转身走不远就被埋伏，命财两失的愚蠢家伙。也放任过手下在自己不在场的时候用赌金通杀控制局面，把不愿意乖乖听话的家伙围追堵截，不计后果。  
而为了不成为这些倒霉鬼其中的一员，他变强大了。反复的告诉自己不可以输，然后终于有一天他浑身是伤的爬起来，之后再没输过。  
所以他不应该害怕的。他是blood talon。他站在街头，是那的王者。他有自己的帮派，他站在街头任意的“战场”，受人敬仰，被人畏惧。他骄傲的昂着头，听胜利时候人们的欢呼喝彩。他眼里带着嘲讽的笑看着失败者。他成长了。  
他不再是街头拼命想方设法活下去的孩子，不会再因为打不过别人而被夺走钱财或尊严。也不会再被人怜悯，看路人令人恶心的同情目光。不会再低着头，刻意不引人注目的挤进人群，偷偷摸到别人的东西后飞快落跑。  
但他还是害怕了。  
害怕那只只会宣告掠夺的镰刀出现在了不该出现的地方。  
暗淡的街灯清晰的照出倒在那着深色帽衫的人影。被雨水淋的透彻，一动不动。  
那种熟悉感足以让花郎腿脚一软，膝盖直接触及了地面。而失去控制的身体靠着两只手臂撑住才幸免与地面碰撞。  
「风……间？」他用颤抖的声音小心翼翼的试探着。在雨声以外的寂静中得到与得不到回复一样可怕。  
微弱的呼吸声可怕的深一下浅一下。  
被叫到名字的人抬起脸看着他，半睁的眼睛不知道能否看见，然后那张脸上露出了名叫笑容的表情。  
花郎知道他必须要检查风间仁流血的伤口在哪在，可以的话就做些应急处理，知道必须要找出附近哪里会有医生，知道有做的事还有许多。  
「我，我在这，不会，不会有事的」也许是在安慰对方，也许是在安慰自己。然后在手忙脚乱双手颤抖的触碰到在变冷的身体时，那人开口了。  
「没关系，花郎……」声音很微弱，呼吸很微弱。然后这两个微弱的东西同时如被风吹灭的小火苗一样熄灭了。只留下一个苍白的笑容映入左眼，刺的眼睛很疼很疼。  
雨水很冷，从头发滑进了花郎的眼睛，然后再从眼睛滴落到风间仁的脸上。循环往复。他想再等一会，等到躺在那的人受够了淋他眼中的雨，直接变成生命力顽强的恶魔，或者用手擦擦脸直接坐起来嘲笑的问街头小霸王blood talon的嚣张气焰与见多识广的人生阅历都去哪了。那样很好，因为那样他就可以师出有名的跟风间仁打一架，直到风间仁认输并收起那种无谓的态度。  
但该死的仅存的理智敲打着花郎，并告诉他风间仁是不会那样说的，这个说辞完全不会从那个人的嘴里冒出来，所以他也不会再坐起来。更不会跟他打架。  
一双看不见的手扳着花郎的头，让他的视线无法从风间仁的身上移开。并强迫他承认结束了。  
结束了。那个人从三岛家的纷争中撤身了，痛苦的宿命结束了，“恶人”的生涯结束了，连带着他等着盼着，站在通往三岛本家的小巷里做梦想着峰回路转脱出命运，终有一天会再走回与他相见的宿敌的生命一起，结束了。  
怎么会没关系。  
怎么会没关系。花郎想这样的吼给那人听，顺便痛骂一顿那个觉得完成了宿命如愿以偿得以解脱，所以才能什么都觉得无所谓，没关系的愚笨脑袋。  
但再张口开却发不出一丝声音。只有雨滴不停的从眼睛跌落。  
轻微的颤抖直接撕裂了身体，血被冻住成为不化的诅咒。雨腐蚀掉了视野，把最后光明融为泡影。街边暗淡的灯光变成钝器，从四面八方凌迟而来。但失去呼吸的却不是自己。  
什么东西崩溃了。  
「不!不要!!」终于喊出的声音。  
随之而来的是紫色的球状晶体脱手撞击地面的清脆声响。立在那的人勉强回过神用脚阻止了紫色球体朝更远的方向滚去。  
花郎环顾眼前的场景，不过是空无一物的怪物洞穴，散发着紫色光辉的球状晶体与冒着冷汗急促喘息的自己。  
没有雨夜，没有猩红，没有完成使命安然赴死的讨厌家伙，没有街头被夺走什么却只会颤抖的软弱孩子。  
但那之后，花郎有了一个足以吞噬苍穹的噩梦缠身。


	2. 绝望/希望

盒底残留着名为“希望”的光芒，到底是某位高贵神明所留下的最后眷顾，还是更可怕的想引诱出人类不切实际的愿望以铺成地狱道路的卑劣陷阱。  
不得而知。  
  
花郎开始频频的做噩梦。而梦到的内容无疑例外是那个本来充满美好的小巷，在雨中把最绝望最无助的场景呈现给他。  
尽管风间仁已经走出了他的生活许久。但他仍不能控制的为三岛财阀放出的风间仁的死讯而震颤与焦虑。  
他知道梦是假的。但是大大咧咧天不怕地不怕的人开始无意的避免在雨天出门。也不会再因为无谓的念旧靠近那条小巷方圆几里。  
他甚至都能背出那个梦的套路，但即使这样，当那个场景切实的出现在眼前时，他还是无法镇定下来提醒自己那是虚假的幻象。颤抖不会停止。  
花郎在凌晨惊醒，辗转反侧到睡意全无。于是干脆下地走了几步到了一面墙上挂着的写字板边来继续玩“推理游戏”。  
对，他看侦探都是这样找线索的。在一块板子上帖上官方报道小道消息等不同内容的图块，用笔画出相互联系的线条并且写上备注。好像就是这样。不过侦探找的并不是失踪人口的线索。  
然后花郎拿起桌子上的笔，在板子的一处空白地方写了「混蛋风间仁」几个字，最终盯了一会又擦掉了。这个名字终于还是重新占据了他的头脑。  
他不想做侦探。这是霸王硬上弓。而且是没有工资的那种。  
但他想结束那个诅咒一样的梦境。更想见到平安的那个人。把那个没赴的约赴上，把没打的架打完，把所有遗憾消掉，然后做回正常的自己。  
自由的，随性的，不会被什么束缚的自己。  
他花了很久才知道他和风间仁并不是一路人。贯穿风间仁宿命的是另一种东西。  
母亲的仇恨，家族的背叛，恶魔的血统。  
无论哪一个都有着千斤的重量，他们砸在风间仁的面前，把地面震出裂缝，名为宿敌的羁绊落了下去，不知结果。  
他继续在街头打架与欺诈做混世魔王，而风间仁则踩着天梯往上爬，被簇拥着坐上了财阀首领的高椅。  
花郎想那个所谓的首领继任仪式一定会很隆重，会有一条红毯铺过他要走路，会有许多人向他送上祝贺，他会在那么多眼睛的注视坐上那个宝座。不过自己当时受伤还在昏迷，并没有见到那种画面。  
这差的也太远了吧，他想，如果自己当初做上帮派一把手的时候也像模像样搞一个这样的阵势，他们如今会不会离的稍微近一点。  
虽说他们本就是是完全不同的两条线，不过是凑巧有过那么一段的交集。  
那个短暂的涂满了劣质油彩的十八岁。  
只是于深夜睡不着觉的人再次不住的拨了那个电话。许久没被接起的电话。  
「所以你大晚上找我是为了什么？别告诉我又是因为你拼酒没拼过热辣妹妹，让我去场外支援。」  
「混蛋风间!不要再提那件事了!」  
退一万步，花郎宁愿现在风间仁继续用这件事打趣他，也不想再得不到回应。毕竟风间仁这样回答的话，他们还能打一架。没有什么打一架不能解决的问题。有的话就下手狠点。  
blood talon风评受害事件，简称脱衣舞事件。  
起因是风间仁夜里接到了一通花郎的电话。  
「喂，风间，江湖救急!东区商业街第二个路口左手侧一直走交叉口右转那个酒吧，可恶我忘了名字了，就是门口彩灯憋了一个的那家，虽然但是，啊总之到了后拉起我就跑!呜，快要不行了。」他在嘈杂的背景音下混乱的说完大致的位置后没等对方听个明白就直接挂了电话。然后慢悠悠的走回座位。  
花郎当时内心是极度后悔的，他就不该来这个地方，他不来这个地方就不会遇到穿着热辣的妹妹找他拼酒，更不会因为周围人的起哄就随便和她定下奇怪的赌约。  
喝酒输的人上台跳脱衣舞。  
过量的酒精让仅存的神智在脑中嗡嗡作响。这是大危机，花郎不知道还能不能继续把酒灌下去。现在把赌约改成输的人说一段脱口秀应该已经。  
来不及了。  
大概过了半小时多，以为出了什么事，急忙赶到了现场后的风间仁才知道并没有出现干架不利，遭人暗算之类的大场面，而是他那个宿敌做了件白痴事，如果白痴事件能分等级，那一定是一级白痴事件。  
进来转了一圈后，风间仁在角落的一桌找到了花郎。  
不过此时当事人已经醉的不省人事的趴在了桌子上。  
还是坐在一旁的少女站起来跟风间仁打了招呼。然后一点也不见外的一只手抬起拍了拍风间仁的肩膀。  
「你就是那个风间吧，刚刚talon哥一直在念叨这个名字。」  
风间仁点了点头，然后看女孩一边笑的花枝乱颤一边讲着事情的原委。花郎，blood talon，街头的一哥，被一个妹妹喝倒了，然后跳了一段脱衣舞为酒吧的热烈氛围助兴。  
这个信息量大到风间仁的脑子确实反应了一会，然后在她「哈哈哈哈，talon哥的酒量真的是不行，不行啦哈哈哈哈哈。不过脱衣舞的水平倒是不赖，并不比我逊色呢。那些大男人们眼睛都看直了。」等等等等的吐槽后勉强理解了现状。  
「那我还真是来晚了。」风间仁怀疑自己的头上有黑色的线垂下来，也突然觉得因为花郎一个奇怪的电话而开始担心的自己怕不也是个白痴。  
尽管女孩一再的解释「安啦安啦，不过是把外套脱掉而已。」之类的话。  
叹了口气的风间仁认命的帮花郎把随意披在肩上的外套重新穿回到身上。背起神智还没从九霄云外回来的人准备回家。  
「对了，忘了问你，你怎么知道风间是我的。」  
「啊这个嘛……嘿嘿talon哥说冷冷的扑克脸，呆呆的完全不像会来这里的人……哈哈哈哈别管这些了，talon哥就拜托你啦。」女孩打着哈哈越说声音越小，最后完全变成了敷衍的笑声。  
好，很好，他完了。  
风间仁心中暗暗想到。  
电话拨通的一瞬间，花郎觉得胸口的确胀满了什么东西，汹涌澎湃而又不值一提。  
「混蛋风间，这次我可不是因为那种事，我只是想确认一下，你……」  
「您好，您拨打的电话已关机。」虽然同为拒绝与没什么起伏的声音，但显然这个机械女声更为不讨喜。  
花郎把手机扔回了床上，也许是风间仁终于意识到陪他熬夜说话不够养生，所以才在远离自己后健康作息不熬夜了，而不是如三岛财阀对外宣称的一样早已不在世上。  
但他突然抑制不住的想找他。  
找到他。消掉那个人已经死掉的谣言，带他回来的，完成他们间该完成的事，当然还有结束现在这个诅咒。  
然后隔天花郎真的出发了。当然这并不是证明他的“侦探游戏”已经成功通关，而是坐以待毙实在是不合他的性格。年轻人满身顽性嫌命长，比起守株待兔的无望等待，他还是愿意四处碰壁。  
只是毫无改变的是，他在家会做那样的梦，在去找风间仁途中住的宾馆里会做这样的梦，在荒郊野岭靠着机车想休息一会的小憩时也会做这样的梦。  
睡眠不足会引起头疼，而太阳穴突突的刺痛更是让人无法安眠。那是一个恶性的循环。  
不过幸好，在噩梦把他的精神折磨的濒临崩溃前，他找到他了。  
令人高兴的是，不是在通往三岛本家的小路上，而是在中东不知名的集市。  
在魔化的人把附近所有人都吓跑后，他来了。没有多余的寒暄与感人的相逢场景，花郎直接一拳见面礼招呼了过去。  
当然，被避开了。  
「今天我是来找你打架的，打败你带你回去是顺便。」自说自话的人语毕并没有给对方拒绝的机会，就已经秉承着先下手为强的精神发起了攻击。  
花郎坚信要不是中途有人打扰他一定会赢的。  
可惜不可抗力并无法改写。他看不到风间仁回到三岛财阀以外地方的样子，得不到宿敌久违的回应，那双漆黑的瞳孔看向他的方向，然后视线越过他看向什么更远的地方。他无法企及，所以他也不会有胜利。  
看见飞过来的手榴弹时，花郎没有犹豫，不如说是身体先行，头脑后知。他踢开了风间仁，并祈祷那个傻瓜乖乖听话赶紧跑。  
他不能被抓到，他不能倒在小巷，他不能形同自己脑海中的噩梦一样，那样的话，他就成了编制命运的罪人。  
所有想法被炸碎的那一刻很疼，但是也没有噩梦中最后那个笑容映入眼睛时那么疼。所以花郎觉得自己还能承受。  
他不知道自己是怎么脱险，也许对于那帮袭击的人自己只是个一点用处都没有的小角色吧。  
他有点庆幸，也有点遗憾。  
  
后来，世界的战争还在继续，风间仁回到了三岛财阀。但他自觉事情没能解决，反而一步步迈向了最糟糕的恶果。从右眼绷带下的一片漆黑开始。  
花郎当初其实犹豫再三后把那个罪魁祸首的发着紫光的球体捡回来了。虽然引发的噩梦让人头疼，但总归它是宝贝，再不济万一卖了还能值几个钱呢。不过他再不敢徒手碰它。只是把它装进小盒子藏进抽屉里吃灰。  
直到最后事实证明这件事上逃避可耻，而且没用。  
于是，花郎决定追本溯源再去一次Azazel的洞穴找找有关这个球状晶体的线索。  
只不过这次极为不顺，走进神殿大门前一把冰凉的匕首就已经悄无声息的架在了脖子上。  
疏忽了。花郎想，看来视野的狭窄还是没能完全习惯。  
右斜后方的人保持着手臂的动作转到了花郎的面前。是个有点眼熟的女人，尽管他已经完全想不起她的名字与到底在哪见过这种细枝末节。  
「你是誰？你想怎么样？」  
「花郎，你的记性也太差了，6届大赛才刚完不到半年吧，还是说你真的满脑子都只塞满了风间仁一个名字？」  
眼前的女人披散着黑色的长发，蓝紫色衣裙，与之相配的妆容，她和眼前这个地方一样，散发出一种神秘的感觉。但老实讲，花郎并不关心。  
「我是扎菲娜，这里的守护者，至于后面那句话，该由我问才对，你来这里做什么？」  
「我来找Azazel的宝物。」  
「死心吧，那玩意早不在这里了。你想拿那东西做什么？关于它你知道多少？」  
其实花郎完全不知道。如果他知道什么的话，也不会任那个噩梦继续肆意妄为下去，更不会再来这里找什么线索。  
虽然他也尝试过以其他方式找寻线索，但众说纷纭，有人说那只是单纯的恶龙财宝，也有人说能从中获取恶龙的力量，但只有唯一触碰过那个东西的他知道，那并不是什么好东西。  
他的好奇所打开的是潘多拉的魔盒。  
「现在黑市里关于那个的价格可是已经翻了好几翻了，至于知道的情报其实也没多少，只知道那并不是普通的珍宝，而是带着某种不得了的力量，不过那力量，似乎也并不是什么好东西。嘛，虽然只是我的副业，但是我的情报收集能力其实还挺厉害的。」  
花郎想还好当初自己摸入这里和拿走了那个的事情完全没人知道。这避免了许多不必要的麻烦，也使他能以毫无违和的理由把自己坐在第三方的位置上。能用钱解决的问题无疑简单，而交易也不会让人过分的设防。  
「嗯，情报收集麽，这点我不得不承认，不过，代价也不小呢。」女人放下了匕首，一转刚才严肃的样子打趣道。  
许是听到了什么传闻，扎菲娜说这句话的时候盯着花郎右眼的眼罩若有所指。  
而花郎只能暗暗的想，这女人是真的不会聊天。  
「Azazel借着战争吞噬人们的痛苦仇恨得以复苏，而你所谓的宝物只是罪恶与黑暗的集合体，一个不会实现愿望的许愿机而已。」  
「不会实现愿望的许愿机？」  
「世间负面的集合体没有实现愿望的力量，许愿的人只会以守恒的方式得到破碎的梦想幻象，前进的同时必然后退，得到的同时必然失去。」  
扎菲娜的话有些深奥，搞得花郎缺少一些实感。但他多少明白了一点。  
「如果真是那样的话，就不会有人期待得到那东西了吧。」花郎反驳，那无疑是矛盾的，根本称不上许愿机，只不过是赌博的轮盘而已。  
「那些人才不会管这么多，希望常与绝望相伴，总有人想靠赌一把大的幻想翻盘，不是麽。」  
「那些许下愿望的人会怎么样。」  
「你应该知道的吧。毕竟，你向来都是做庄家的。」  
说完扎菲娜没兴趣再透露更多的样子，直接转身准备离开。只不过走了两步就停了下来。没有转身的交代了最后一句。  
「万一你瞎猫碰上死耗子找到那个，我倒也不是不愿意付辛苦费给你，记得联系我。」  
花郎站在原地，想暗暗自吹自擂他的情报收集能力的确还是不错却又没有那个心情。他好像得知了什么很了不起的事情，但心情又并没有因此变的轻松。  
触摸到那个的时候，自己有许下过什么愿望麽。愿望又与那个梦境有着什么样的关系。  
全部无从追查。  
只是那天回去他终于做了一个不同的梦。那是一些极为模糊的影像，他也没再进入到场景里，而是以一个上帝视角观看一切。梦里面有着一个怪物，是身形巨大的水晶龙，还有一个他熟知的人，风间仁。  
风间仁在同水晶龙搏斗。他周身冒着黑色的气息，那个气息变成了屏障防住了水晶龙的远程攻击。风间仁就趁那个时机飞奔上前跃起，结实的一拳打中水晶龙的胸口。水晶龙发出咆哮，他甚至能听懂其中愤怒怨恨的话语。怪物向后倾倒砸向地面，然后是耀眼的光，光芒过后水晶龙也好风间仁也好，都消失了。  
花郎在深夜醒来。朦朦胧胧才想起来自己回来睡下的时候本只想小憩一会，也许是拜之前噩梦使自己睡眠质量越来越差的缘故，才让他的作息变得越来越随机而离谱。  
倒是现在醒来了后睡意全无。模模糊糊的梦境记得个二三成却怎么也想不起细节，只勉强记得是怪物和风间仁的大战，也不知道自己是怎么脑补出那种事情的。  
不过那些不重要，打起精神的人从抽屉里把装着禁忌的盒子取出。打开盖子，端详着那危险的紫色。说不在意扎菲娜的那些话是假的，但他的愿望并还没有实现，他甚至回想不起来自己曾许下愿望这件事，更别提愿望的内容。  
不如说也许他的愿望也许还没有实现，天罚就已经开始了。而许愿的他是罪魁祸首。吞噬一切的巨蟒已经从地底冒出，横扫大地的瘟疫已经生根发芽。人们惊慌恐惧，绝望四处乱闯。打开魔盒的潘多拉受到诅咒，一辈子都将成为罪人。  
他不想这样。哪怕万分之一的几率他都要杜绝。他要重新许下愿望。  
手指小心的接触到冰凉的球体，被拿到眼前的球状晶体发出的光芒渐渐更加耀眼，紫色的雾气笼罩住身体。  
如果真的能实现什么愿望的话，许愿机啊，把噩梦改变吧。花郎如此许愿。


	3. 恶作剧

也是后来她才知道灾厄必将肆虐，因为这本就是众神的恶作剧。  
「叫这个女人潘多拉吧，意为众神送给所有人类的礼物。」  
那将是人类收到的最槽糕的礼物吧。  


雾散去的时候，花郎发现自己已经站在户外，而场景则是事发地的那个他许久未来的小巷。  
不变的建筑耸立，不变的人烟稀少，他笑着看不远处令人怀念的那家花店外面还是摆放着不少的盆栽，却又皱起眉仰头看了看已经随时准备好下一场洗净世界之雨的阴沉天空。  
他向三岛本家的方向走去，想那样大概就能知道事情的始末与愿望的实现与否。  
只不过没走几步就停下了。而停下的原因是拐角前面的两个人影，一个是风间仁，另一个看上去像是……自己？  
趁着没被看见，花郎赶忙躲进了旁边两个建筑物缝隙的阴影里，可惜听不清两个人在说什么。  
两个人沉默的时间要比对话的时间长，花郎甚至都不知道自己原来也可以是这么安静的人。不仅如此，一向大嗓门擅长把对话变的像单方面吵架的自己今天难得的学会了压低声响。  
他不知道自己的情绪没那么高昂跟风间仁接下来准备做的事有没有关系。花郎想，如果那个自己知道了之后的结局一定会拼命的拦住这个人吧。  
但他不知道吧，所以他让两个人的对话结束了，然后他转身了。向着风间仁相反的方向，攥着拳头，没有回头。  
直到确认那个自己确实走远了，花郎才敢从阴影中出来，毕竟两个自己相遇什么的太奇怪了，他可不想有这种经历。  
而后，向着三岛本家的方向走着的风间仁再次被叫停了脚步。  
「喂，风间。」  
被叫住的人转过头来看着他，眼睛里闪过了一丝疑虑，却又没有追究他不同的装扮与右眼的绷带。也许他也没时间追究。  
「你无论如何也要去麽？」率先开口的是花郎。虽然他并不知道风间仁接下来要做的事情，只是想以这样的形式套出点什么来。  
他本来以为会收到像「这与你无关」之类的直接拒绝或是任何其他线索都看不出的简单是否。  
但确实出乎意料，被告知了再清晰不过的回答。  
「和三岛一八一战，这是我最后的宿命。」原来如此，所以那个自己才没有阻止麽。  
这是必然会发生的事情，何时到来也不奇怪。这是风间仁嘴里名为宿命的东西，是被视为千斤重量的东西。他无法否认也无法抗衡。  
「不考虑带我一个？」  
「你不会做这种没有好处的事吧。」  
而后是短暂的沉默。  
花郎曾以为无论哪个自己都会有一车的话等着风间仁。  
因为很久之前，那家伙就不再接他的电话，发出的消息也不再有回复，他无数次的找，而那个人极其“配合”的无数次的跑。他们在以一种奇怪的方式兜着圈子。  
那些想说的话堆积在喉咙里最后腐朽烂掉，然后他的声音穿越过废弃的残骸被削弱的只剩了一句再普通不过的顺应。  
「……说的也是呢。」花郎不禁开始怀疑自己说话的技术是不是退步了。  
说的也是，他们本不该互相束缚的。他们都是自由的，就像自己其他所有的人际关系，所有来去和离开都是自由的。  
可笑的是这么规定的人，却发现自己心中一种名为不甘的情绪确实生根发芽的成长。也许是因为那个人不清不楚的放了自己鸽子，也许是因为靠近与远离不规则戏码的无常让自己摸不着头脑，也许是因为那家伙莫名其妙把他的宝贝机车炸掉，也没来医院找过他，还让他在住院期间也要被怀疑车技。也许是因为他还欠自己一场约好的架。  
还是归根结底他说出宿敌那个词的时候，就把自己圈入了奇怪的方框。  
花郎保证那只是不甘而已，风间仁对自己而已的重要性只是这么一点点而已。甚至他现在在这里的原因也只是因为旧时的不甘与新出现的罪恶感而已。他清楚的知道荒唐的十八岁已经像扔出的纸飞机一样不会再飞回来了。  
那架纸飞机也许飞过森林，越过大海，穿过沙漠，最后坠毁于某个誰也没印象的角落。但没关系。  
他的愿望无关泛黄的纸飞机，他只是希望噩梦结束，如果可以这种奇怪的关系也一起结束。  
「你要是输了，我一辈子都不原谅你。」  
「你会等我麽。」他不知道那家伙什么时候学会了这么狡猾的说话方式。  
他看向那双漆黑深渊一样的眸子，从中好像看见了什么，又好像什么都没看见。就这样对视着很久然后败下阵来。花郎妥协了，他知道妥协这两个字很不花郎，但是那双眼睛的魔力的确足够可怕。  
它是无底的深渊，它在牵引并吞噬着什么。小到所有无力苍白未脱口的话语，回忆中零星片段的色彩声音与情绪，大到他现在所在于此的事实，下了许多次停止这个奇怪追逐游戏的决心。  
花郎确实能感受到那个引力，它想从脑中引出什么，从胸口引出什么，从眼睛引出什么。所以他别开了视线，赶在真正出现什么之前。  
「我等你。」  
因为他没法收回自己的话，所以他只能疯狂的希望那个愿望实现。  
花郎送风间仁进了三岛本家的大门。他看着那个背影越来越小直到不见才收回跟随的目光。  
然后想起来，他刚才忘记问风间仁了。  
「等一切结束之后，你想做些什么？」  
足够豪华的别墅与透过栅栏可以看见的精心打理过的院子，不知什么时候开始变得的像一座死宅。似乎在三岛平八死后这里就不再有人来往了。  
尽管风间仁想让他去小巷外面，但最后花郎还是站在门外等他。思绪乱飞，心吊在嗓子的等。  
就这样等了很久，他不知道里面到底在进行怎样的激斗，两个人是不是把三岛家的道场强拆了才能搞出那种能够致命的伤，愿望实现了麽，一切会以怎样的姿态结束。他想知道同时又害怕知道。  
天空令人讨厌的下起了雨，不一会身上的衣服就已经被浸透黏糊糊的贴在身上。花郎不喜欢雨季。因为雨天留下的回忆对他来说大多都是不友好的。  
比如十岁的时候，他和一群年纪大些的孩子打了一架。如果抛开尊严，说被打了顿或者更加准备。但花郎不喜欢这种说法。  
被撂倒的人趴在冰冷的地面上，咬着牙，鼻血滴在地面，手指紧握，拳脚与雨水一起砸在身上，却没有说出一句能满足那些家伙的服软与求饶。  
那些家伙最后是打累了还是怎样，什么时候走开的，花郎已经完全没有印象了。  
意识变得稀薄的时候，只有满世界回响着「你太弱了」这句嘲讽。他没有辨别出那个声音究竟来自于誰，是一个人说的还是所有人说的，是他大脑模拟出来的声音，还是本是世界随着雨水一起落下的蔑视。  
当然，最后的结果是他变强了，然后把有仇必报作为原则之一的人让那帮曾经为此嚣张得意的家伙好好付出了代价。  
比如风间仁唯一一次放他鸽子那天也下着雨，时间是在第三届大赛最后决赛的前两天，他输了和保罗半决赛的后几天。  
那也是风间仁唯一一次主动约他，太阳打西边升起来的恍惚感让花郎一时都忘记了输了半决赛的沮丧。  
直到他打着伞，站在雨里，一遍遍拨打没人接听的已关机的电话。胡乱的猜测着约自己出来的理由与又突然失约的理由。  
而现在又加了非常致命一条。噩梦的那场雨。像是能把所有期待都浇灭的致命的雨。  
花郎本是期待着三岛家纷争终末的，他想如果结束了，那风间仁也许兜兜转转能回到最初的小巷和他赴那个放自己鸽子的约，去把那份不该有的不甘给消掉，继续做两个自由的人。或者退一万步，那家伙还是愿意接着做那个无聊的财阀首领的话，他也不是不能再接再厉研究如何偷摸打入三岛财阀内部完成他们打那最后一架。  
他该许愿顺带让这场雨停止的，如果真能在愿望边上再捎上一个无理要求的话。  
脚步声推开那些回忆，有人在雨中向他走来。花郎这才回过神。  
模糊的身影变得清晰，他用目光上下打量检查。  
穿着帽衫的人虽然难免受一些伤，但没有不停流血的伤口，没有微弱到会消失的呼吸，愿望实现了。  
「风间!」花郎一把抱住了那个人。  
干净的没有裹挟鲜红的雨水落在地上，似乎让人对雨季的厌恶都一连少了好几分。  
「我们只是才一会没见吧。」  
「嗯，虽然是那样，不过，那个，没什么，恭喜你赢了，毕竟是和我不相上下的家伙嘛怎么能输呢。」意识到失态的人匆忙的放开了手，并为自己开脱。  
「好!既然这样的话，要好好庆祝呢!」  
「嗯，但在那之前，我还有个想去的地方。」  
「是哪里？」  
「从这里一直走出去就是了。」  
并没有说明因果的人看着小路延伸的方向，然后转头对他笑了。  
花郎很久没看风间仁笑过了。也许是他太久没有近身接触的风间仁的身边，也许是三岛家的宿命真的压的他再也无法笑的像十八岁的少年。  
不，倒也不能这么说。毕竟那家伙十八岁的时候面部表情也没那么丰富。果然还是扑克脸比较多，笑容的话和自己没心没肺的笑不一样，是浅浅的一种弧度，所有心情都藏在那个小小的上扬里。  
然后他在这次的那个笑容里似乎看见了某种期待。那份期待发着光，眼角也好嘴角也好，就像带着令人舒适的温度。  
他没有问那个人所期待的究竟是什么。只是再次与他并肩走过这条充满过美好的小路。物是人非算不上，他们只不过是失去一个十八岁而已，那个他们只有彼此的十八岁。  
但风间仁回来了，那种喜悦其实已经足够冲昏头脑，让人把所有遗憾缩小到肉眼不可见的程度。这是最好的结局。他想他不该再贪心的奢侈别的什么。  
虽然他不确定自己现在以怎样的身份走在风间仁身旁。毕竟他们的宿敌约定在那个人眼里也许早就成了纷飞的纸屑不知何处，不过现在追究这个一定太不合时宜。或者说，此时此刻的样子已经足够好，跟无数次的拒绝与电话忙音比真的好太多了。  
不去追寻不该碰的答案，不去在奇怪的地方钻牛角尖，话说到七分，谈论所有无关痛痒，在空白中起舞，做两个自由的人。  
然后如果能再被允许做做白日梦获得奢求什么的机会的话。  
就让这条路变得长一点。  
长到花郎足够补足风间仁这么久以来错过的那些喋喋不休。  
但是他并没有得到这种机会，不如说在第二个愿望实现之前，最早的第一个愿望就已经趁人不备被一枚子弹打碎。连同天真与愚蠢一齐被打落在地上，昭示于众。  
如天罚降于世。如霜冻袭于冬。  
而花郎只是睁大眼睛不敢相信，也不敢触碰面前的场景。如同每一次噩梦中一样，颤抖胆怯到身体失去力量，呼吸急促到头脑空白缺氧。  
他能听到指责。声音无起无伏，字数不多不少。夹杂在从天而降的雨水中。  
「罪人」每滴雨滴都发出这样的声音。就像企图把他钉在名为大地的十字架上的一根根银钉。  
他引发悲剧，他放出灾厄。他口中说着为此负责，他以为能偿还以为能心安。  
他什么都没做。他如此怠惰。他本来有机会做些什么来阻止噩梦，但他却毫无作为，默允悲剧又一次发生。  
花郎想醒来，就像每次噩梦结束一样在床上惊醒，但即使再如何等待眼前的一切也没有变成普普通通的天花板。  
于是他才想起这不是梦，这是他所许下的改变天启的失败愿望。  
如果那样的话。  
如果那样的话。  
抑制不住颤抖的手从口袋中掏出紫色的球状晶体。  
愿望在胸口翻涌沸腾，紫色的光再次闪耀。  
回去!  
惊慌中并没有电影的倒带，意识到的时候，花郎已经重新站在了三岛本家的大门旁。就像雨中的雕像一样思维停滞的在那站了一会。  
直到大门又一次打开，风间仁从里面走出来。  
身体自己动起来的失而复得的拥抱。接触到的温暖体温才让花郎的脑回路成功重启。  
「我们只是一会没见吧。」  
「嗯……」只是一会没见，但这与他不想放开眼前的人有什么关系。  
这次他会阻止的，他会勤勉的把噩梦彻底的封印起来。  
他看见风间仁又一次露出期待的笑容，但这次他没等他说话。  
「那边刚才开始在修路，咱们换一条路走吧。」  
花郎甚至没给风间仁追究自己拙劣谎言的时间，就径直握住了那个人的手，在对方发表意见前决定了路线。  
然后手掌奇妙的金属触感使花郎的眼神向下瞟着，手掌抓住的地方向下滑动，露出手指上一枚银色环形。  
他一直没发现，原来风间仁是会戴戒指的麽。根本不像会随便买这种东西的人一定是出于某种原因才会戴上他的吧，莫不是，木瓜脑袋在自己不知道的时候开窍了。  
如果真的是那样的话，他一定要打趣的问一问，那家伙喜欢上了什么样的人。那个看上去完全不在乎这种事的人，真的会喜欢上誰麽。  
「怎么了？」察觉到花郎视线的人这么问道。  
「没什么。」他想，还是等一会走出去了再问吧。  
花郎其实并不够熟悉他们每次相遇以外的这些道路，甚至不知道他们通往什么地方。但他自觉只要离开这些小路走到外边，魔爪就不会朝命运伸出。  
但他忘记了，魔爪在此前自有它其他的办法。  
在不同的时间，不同的地点，不同方向飞来的子弹使雨声开始破碎。夹杂的其他声音让人足以呆滞，那些都是不应该发生的，是理应被丢弃于其他if线的废料。是他发动万恶的许愿机后无疑该被收回的恶果。  
可一切都确是在他眼前真实发生，他们没有被放过。  
他只能再次对着许愿机许出苍白的愿望。  
回去回去!  
「这边!」花郎拉住风间仁的手朝不同的方向跑去。  
结果，枪声撕开寂静。  
回去回去回去!  
「那这边!」花郎继续换着路线。  
结果，身体触及地面声宣告失败。  
回去回去回去回去!  
去哪里都无所谓了，总之先……!  
结果，血混在雨水中一起流下，在纤细的神经上跳舞。  
回去回去回去回去回去回去回去。  
回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去。  
  
风间仁走了出来，看到眼前等待已久的人。  
没有臆想中的松了一口气的喜悦，没有情绪一股脑上来的拥抱，没有习惯的滔滔不绝，异常安静就像整个人周围都结了一层霜一样。  
焦躁不安与恐惧。这是风间仁这么久以来从来没在花郎的脸上见过的感情。不知何为惧怕的青年即使面对恶魔与枪林弹雨也未曾犹豫一步的笑着，那个笑是闪闪发光的所以他想不看见也难。  
他想问出了什么事，但对方似乎并没有回答的打算。在他开口前就已经堵回了他的话。  
「别管那么多了，跟我来。」花郎抓住风间仁的手，头脑中无用的东西一时都被扔掉，只想着怎样从这个劫难中彻底的逃出生天。  
许是经过了剧烈的格斗，风间仁的手掌温热着，不，或许在接触到他的手掌时显得有点灼热。  
「外面很冷麽，你的手好凉。」  
花郎没有回答，只是近乎一言不发的抓着风间仁一路东拐西拐的逃，穿梭于黑暗，一次次与危险擦肩。  
只要不停下，只要能躲开。就不会被厄运抓住，那样的话，就能逃开该死的命运了吧。  
他能听到枪声响起，不止一声。子弹被嵌入身后的墙壁，印于一旁的地面，也有一枚不慎的划过右臂，使他的脚步顿了一下。  
衣料上渗出殷红，不过是擦伤的程度。  
「可恶，我没事，走!」咬着牙的人没有去管伤口，更没有放开另一只手。  
如果不是又一发枪声响起时，风间仁主动甩开了他的手。力道之大让花郎直接摔坐到了地上。  
花郎机械的回过头，眼睛里满是另一个人胸前绽放出鲜红的诅咒。他觉得那份鲜红一定能够吸食到灵魂，而自己的躯壳就在逐渐变得空洞。  
「跟你说过吧，走路看路，转弯的时候不要猛跑。」打趣的口吻，没有一丝责备，就好像他只是像当初撞到他那样。但他不会像那时一样再站起来。  
不应该这样的。  
他不是要带着那个人逃脱险境麽。他不是决定负责的化解噩梦，拼上性命也要把灾厄关回盒子麽。如果会发展成这样，那他到底是为何才存在于此。为了再一次的昭示自己是罪人的事实麽？  
他看着鲜红在雨水中晕开，在地上流淌，看着风间仁在面前倒下，听他用最后的声音说「没关系，花郎……」  
却无法发出任何回应的声音。无法支配身体的任何一部分。他就坐在那里，让雨滴从头上流淌下来，等待这具无用的躯壳中再长出一个新的灵魂。  
有关系。  
他的世界在崩溃，连同精神一起瓦解。就像一个为了过关，踩了千百种死亡方式之雷的游戏者无奈记住了关卡设定，记住了安全路线，记住什么时间哪里会有断绝性命的子弹出现。  
又不知道尝试了多少次，根本无法记清楚回档重新开始的次数，但最终还是没有改变。不同颜色的色块重复的组合出绝望的深红，记住了前一个陷阱总会有新的一个再接踵而来。他奔跑，喘息，抗争，但是在无尽的轮回中，他想救的人还是死了几十次几百次或是上千次。  
终于，紧绷的神经断开了，压抑的精神被释了。  
“新的”花郎没有再去三岛本家的门前拉那只手。  
去他妈的什么逃生游戏。  
失去最后一点平静可能的人跑上了一栋楼的楼顶，然后一脚踹开了天台的门。没错，他知道是这里。刚刚的方向无疑就是从这里。  
「就是你这家伙吧……你杀了风间……」  
在天台调试着支起的狙击枪的人显然没有料到这个展开。而后他来不及发问或是采取任何行动的就已经被扯起了领子，按在地上。  
「只要解决你这家伙……」  
失去理智的人骑在狙击手身上，一拳一拳砸在那个人脸上，也砸在该死的美名为命令的恶作剧上。右臂因为剧烈的动作牵动仍在流着血，落下的拳头却仍然比看起来更有力。  
身下的人反应过来后开始反抗，两个人翻滚扭打在一起。花郎没有给对方使用备用近身手枪的机会。在对方掏出枪时候就扼住了那只手，直接把枪挥了出去。  
自认无辜的狙击手看着眼前的人。  
披散着头发，红着眼，无可抑制的愤怒，就好像他已经开了枪，射杀了目标了一样。  
以至他也突然产生了某种自己真的这样做了麽的错觉，试图用眼神撇着确实还在准备中的枪支。  
他没有开枪。  
这个人一定是个疯子。  
「你知道此时此刻有多少人想要他的命麽，就算我不杀他，他也是必死无疑。」他一拳打向那个人。  
「你救不了他。」那个人听了也还他一拳。一次又一次。  
但是拳头落下的声音，还是没能掩盖再次打碎结局的子弹声。从其他什么地方。  
花郎寻声望向那个方向。只觉得连熊熊燃烧的愤怒都被浇灭，胸腔中只剩下无尽的虚无。  
他失去了继续挥拳的兴趣，脑中唯一的声音只叫嚣着让他去那里。  
祈祷着所谓的万分之一。  
他要从无意义的斗殴中脱身。尽管被他惹的也开始有点上头的家伙在他想一走了之的时候，从后面拉扯他的脚踝，使他直接摔在了地上。  
但他没有时间继续纠缠下去，还好身后的人比起近身战更需要他那把能解决一切问题的手枪。  
所以他只需要飞快的从地上爬起来，跑向天台的门，外加赌上这几秒背后的子弹能偏离自己。  
幸运的是，他没有被追。当甩上天台的门，并且一连跳下几阶台阶后。  
跑下楼的人环顾左右搜寻着记忆响声的方向飞奔过去。  
然后看见远方那里确实站着一个人。  
花郎想叫那个人的名字，但在张口还没来得及发出声音的时候，那个人的身体已经靠着墙壁慢慢滑落。  
雨还在下着，但他跪坐在雨里垂着头 ，感觉开始听不到雨声，世界只有这两句话还在紫色的光芒里反复回响。  
「你太弱了。」  
「你救不了他。」  
这一定是个糟糕至极的恶作剧。


	4. 失格

「潘多拉错在打开盒子吧。」  
「倒不是，也许她在这就是错误的。」  
「那她能作为补救而拯救世人麽？」  
别这么问，众神听见后一定会哄堂大笑的，而众人则会更加唾弃。  
  
随着场景的更迭，让人讨厌的雨停了。天色亮了起来 ，不过那并不是一个清晨的黎明，而像是多云的午后。  
太阳躲在一片片的云朵后时不时的露个头，忽明忽暗的光线打在脚下古老的大理石地砖上。  
花郎不知道那个紫色的球体把自己带到了什么地方，他确实许下了「回去」的愿望，但显然眼前的地点与宅邸，小路或天台都大相径庭。  
他环视四周。高耸的神柱矗立两侧，而自己所在这条路直通向远处被两尊神像所守护的一座大门。  
他的记忆中有这样的场景。虽然上一次来的时候被扎菲娜拦到了距此更远的地方，但再前一次来的时候确实是这条路把他引向神殿。如果那个怪物的洞穴能被这么称呼的话。  
当时他找到这个地方纯属偶然。虽然外界是流传着有叫Azazel的水晶龙的所在之处藏有宝贝的说法。但那也不过是众说纷纭，人们茶余饭后消遣时间的闲谈而已。  
因为只是闲谈，并没有什么人放在心上，再加上三岛财阀发动的战争早已让世界开始动荡，所以就更没有人愿意为了这种不靠谱的事四处晃荡。  
除了花郎。  
因为怕被战乱波及的大有人在，他街头的“生意”已经好几天无从开张了。而他极其想见的“罪魁祸首”——三岛财阀首领又无数次的将他拒之于门外。  
混蛋风间仁。花郎内心曾无数次这样问候他。但就算再怎么问候也改变不了两个人微妙的关系。也许财阀首领过于高高在上，俯视众人时就算是明目靓丽的红焰也只是微小一点，无法入眼。  
但是闲不住的人总要找别的什么事情来做一做。  
乐观的想着，如果真能找到这种宝贝，说不定连三岛财阀都那位首领都会对他刮目相看，让他成为座上宾。  
再然后就是他打开“潘多拉魔盒”的故事了。灾厄如剧本上的情节一一上演，就算妄图改变也会有新的悲剧更替掉旧的。于是他想他不能再单去改变结局，要从更早的地方，把那些会造就结局的因子都去除或改变。  
虽然不知道接下来该做的事情到底是什么，但他听见脚步声，谈话声，越来越清晰的靠近过来。  
而后两个人停在了他的不远处。的确不算远，花郎能看见其中的一人着白中带着黑色纹路的高档衬衫，外边套着黑色长风衣，和18岁不同的俨然一副首领的样子。然后那个人开口，用与18岁时相同的声音发问。  
「你是誰？为什么会在这里？」  
想是意料之外的奇怪家伙跪坐在本来以为无人的必经之路中间着实让首领大人也倍感惊讶。  
然后浑身湿漉漉的人抬起头，无声的盯了说话的人一会，眼睛才渐渐变得有神。乌黑的中长发乖乖的贴着脸颊，而夹杂在中还有一抹抢眼的红，垂在绑着绷带的右眼前，站起身体的动作加速了发丝上的水珠滴落在额前继续浸湿绷带，滴落在领口大开的颈部，然后滑向好看的锁骨。也有的晃着晃着滴落在脚下的地面形成小小的圆形阴影。  
再次见到风间仁，他宽慰，也同样感到苦涩疲惫。他的身体渴望一个柔软的床，他的精神渴望一个旅途结束无梦的夜。如果可以的话，他希望这就是拐点。  
但是花郎其实并不知道风间仁要做什么。  
他有时候的确会膨胀的想自己见过许多其他人可能不曾见过的风间仁的样子，因为那家伙朋友很少。但剩下时候只觉得自己对风间仁的了解也少的可怜。资料调查再多他也无法了解到那些被真正被压在那个人心底的东西。所以他只能后知后觉永远在身后做一个后出发的人。  
他张口，选择性的只回答了第二个问题。  
「不管你接下来要做什么……我来阻止你。」听到这句话的人眉头皱了皱，但很快又平复了下来。没有任何情绪。  
「我们打一架吧。」永远相信打一架能解决所有问题的人直视着对方深色的瞳孔。  
他被映在纯黑里，但他对着他却叫着其他人的名字。  
这对死脑筋又爱较劲的人而言绝对算上一个巨大的挑衅，甚至比追啊追啊追，怎么也追不上一事更甚。  
「拉斯，这里交给你。」  
「我凭什么要听你的命令。」  
「喂，和我打一架！」声音开始不住的上扬。  
只是两句话同时响起，风间仁却只给出了一句回复。  
「艾丽莎。」他开口说了一个名字。显然这个名字与花郎无关。然后在拉斯犹豫片刻，声音低沉的应了一声后，那个身影才直直向花郎的方向走来。径直经过了摆出战斗姿态的人，没有理会，就好像这里并没有人一样笔直朝着神殿大门走去。  
花郎不得不承认，风间仁在惹怒自己这方面非常有天赋。  
「可恶，风间!」  
「风间!」  
「混蛋风间!!」  
然后被无数次喊着名字的人没有回头，只是平静的扔下一句「你不该来这。」  
按耐不住的情绪终于开始在头脑中炸裂，那是令人讨厌的平静，此前也是，最后也是，此时也是。  
他不知道终将结出的恶果，可是他知道。那种尝试了一千次也会在第一千零一次被重现的镜头，让人浑身发冷的浇灭希望的可憎的雨，无法全数清除掉的开枪的死神。  
如果说风间仁因此死了一千次，那他也同样，死掉了一千次，而且是在更深的绝望里。所以绝对不能，不能。  
「混蛋!你会死的!虽然不是现在，但是……」  
花郎朝越走越远的人影怒吼。嘶哑的声音企图把警告传到走远之人那里，但那人脚步并没因此停留。  
「没关系……」那个背影轻轻吐出这样的话，就跟最后那句一样。只要结束宿命，什么结局都没关系。  
他想他需要的是强行追上去挡在那个人面前，用拳脚说话让那家伙收回这种话。  
而打破花郎这个想法的是另一个人。风间仁叫他拉斯。  
「闪开!」  
「我不能让你过去。」  
拉斯穿着三岛财阀下属士兵的盔甲。面容多少有些熟悉但却细想不起何处见过的人。不，这些都不重要，重要的是这个人现在正挡在他面前妄想阻拦他去修正出一个正确的结局。  
「你隶属于三岛财阀吧，那就让我过去，你也不想看到风间那家伙死掉吧。」  
「我已经叛离了财阀，现在出现在这只是出于个人的原因……仁一定已经做好觉悟了，我相信他。」  
不由分说的出拳。大概是什么已经到达了临界点而无法再继续积攒。现在花郎需要的只是打一架。和风间仁打一架，或是和拉斯打一架之后再去找风间仁打一架。  
尽管那冲动的一拳被拉斯一只手握住了。  
让人火大。大到没成功砸到对方脸上的一拳也好，自以为是不听劝告想用他想救的人的性命赌博一样的回复也好，小到自然又过于直接的称谓也好。全部都让人火大。  
「不要一副和风间很熟的样子!你知道他的什么!」没有同那家伙一起“死”过的人知道什么!  
诚然花郎印象中的风间仁从来都是做好觉悟的，因为他是个过于负责的人。他想打败斗神为母亲报仇，他想与平八一八来个了断结束罪恶的血脉。他无时无刻不需要做好觉悟，拼上性命。  
但一码事归一码事。于公那是被自己染指过的命运，他不该死。于私，他不想让他死。  
而且啊，之前那家伙脸上明明充满了期待吧。他一定在期待之后崭新的命运吧。他会不会想把那么多没做过的事情做一遍。他期待继续在财阀工作，还是期待做回一个普通人过平静的生活。他会给他解释那枚自己没见过的戒指是何时出现于他手指上的麽。他期待继续和什么人谈恋爱麽，或是结婚生子。那样的话，他还会在自己酩酊大醉的时候去酒吧捞人麽。他会记得他们还有未完成的一架麽。他期待的未来是什么样的呢。他非常想知道答案。  
想想那些事情无法发生，那些猜想无法证实，无论美好或是遗憾都不留于世，他就觉得胸口很疼。  
他想问风间仁真的能接受那些闪闪发光的期待蒙尘落空麽，也想在他回答前就堵住他的嘴，以防听到答案的自己会直接一发打出暴击。  
「我可不接受那种白痴的觉悟!」  
当然还有那句“释然”的没关系。  
收回拳头的人不由分说的旋身用腿朝着面前的人劈下来，当然隼鹰队队长的名号也不是白来的人自然不会被这等的袭击撂倒。  
然后是疯狂的进攻。没有街头恶趣味一样扮猪吃老虎的计谋。而是直接拿出所有实力，用激进的打法，想以速度与技巧的优势尽快结束这场毫无意义的战斗。  
他没有时间。也没有更多的精力。不断被抵挡住的拳脚犹如火上浇油，定时炸弹般的神经在脑中为引爆而而倒计时。  
一跳一跳的倒数，该死的吵闹。  
每一声都是催促。没时间了没时间了没时间了没时间了。  
每一句都是诅咒。他会死的他会死的他会死的他会死的。  
每一下都是斥责。是你的错是你的错是你的错是你的错。  
他在作战。与面前阻挡的人，与扭曲的世界，与降下的血雨，与潘多拉的罪孽，与众神的嘲笑。  
手里握着必须赢的理由的人瞪视着对手，或是那些所谓神明，咆哮怒吼。  
「别小看我啊!」  
  
花郎一直没理由的相信打一架确是能解决所有问题的良策。  
因为弱肉强食就是街头生存的硬道理。强大的人获得选择生活的权利，每赢一场就能得到些什么，一直赢就能一直得到。身居人上。  
当然生活首先教给他的还是败仗的意味。死攥着也无可幸免被夺走的褶皱纸币，食物或者任何保护不了只能被摧毁的美好，带来疼痛与血流的拳脚和男人的欲望，轻视嘲讽侮辱笑声与让人无能狂怒的一切东西。  
顺从只会换来更得寸进尺的欺辱，颤抖只能更昭示自己的弱小让他人有恃无恐。所以他攥着拳头，指甲都扣进肉里的深刻而清晰的记录着那些为反抗注入力量的东西。当然那可能赢来一线生机，也可能事后被打的更惨。  
但那都是弱小的错。如果足够强的话，反抗的结果就是完美翻盘，不，也许那时就不能称为反抗了，应该是撕掉讨厌飞虫翅膀的示威吧。  
所以才要变强才行。  
弱小意味着失格。放弃挣扎昏厥的时候，根本不知道随后会失去什么，更甚者连活着的资格都会失去。然后那些人无人铭记，无人追悼，不配拥有姓名的像垃圾一样在街边腐朽生蝇。  
那样就太丢脸了。简直是最糟糕的反面教材吧。  
后来他习惯于胜利。街头的人们再也不记得那个拼上性命打架，一次次倒下再爬起来再倒下，因为疼痛倒抽着气浅浅呜咽的孩子。或是记着那些的人已经被他教训到强行“失忆”。之后他有了一个新名字，被人们铭记，敬畏，退避三舍的名字，Blood Talon。但就算这样他也不敢疏于训练，对变强这件事热衷的投入。  
许是这个幸运的名字使获胜成了家常便饭。即使他不拿出全力，即使他偶尔坏心眼的想给对方希望后再覆以突如其来的绝望。  
他处理对自己帮派不利的人，看他们或是像败犬一样在动手前就伏在自己脚边求饶，企图用他们肮脏的舌头舔自己昂贵的鞋子。或是稍微有一点骨气的败仗后被坐在自己身下，龇牙咧嘴放出谩骂与诅咒来自我安慰。  
好战的人想与强者对决来证明自己更为强大。却不屑于跟那些弱小或是战败的无用家伙过不去。反正通常硬气只是一时的，结局还是要从服软和继续拖着最后丢人的晕厥中二选一。  
只有次在一个阴郁的雨天，胆敢失言吐出「你其实也很弱」的家伙，被他失手，不，应该说是失脚的踩断了手指。  
花郎想，他也许比想象中更在乎强弱与胜负之分，但那也是没办法的事，只能怪那家伙自己倒霉。  
再后来他遇见了风间仁。  
第一次迎来的是没有输也没有赢，一个很奇妙的展开。当然这也并不表示他愿意接受一个胜利以外的结局。  
「风间我们打一架吧。」  
「哦……」  
「风间我们打一架吧。」  
「你满脑子只有打架麽。」  
「风间我们打一架吧。」  
「…………」  
「风间我们打一…喂!你拉我去哪里啊？」  
「我说你啊，该不会是想不到其他理由吧？」  
「你这家伙是在小看我麽!我最少有一千八百种理由约你出来。」  
反正打架这种事约出来后等不错的时机再提就好，也许还能落个出其不意的效果。嘴硬而不服气的人开始在找其他理由的路上越走越远。  
他和风间仁的对决有胜有负，但那是不一样的。那些胜负的过程和结局与他的宿敌一样干净。这也致使他的胜利可以不再为了得到什么，或者是如果真存在什么可得到的东西，那也无非是宿敌的在意。赢了可以像小孩子一样在面前炫耀，输了也可以噘着嘴不甘心的扬言下次会赢，不用付出任何代价。  
那是除了做爱外的另一种身体的交缠碰撞，美妙而刺激的使人肾上腺素飙升，那是会上瘾的，却又唯独非那人不可。所以无论过了多久，花郎都会记得风间仁还欠自己一场架打。  
他们约好了。所以他更不能死。  
大地剧烈震动两个人的动作一时停止。大地被撕开，怪物从地下钻出了庞大的身躯。那是龙的外表，周身布满了晶莹而锋利的鳞片。  
它在愉悦，为长眠的苏醒。  
它在愤怒，为想扼杀掉自己的人类。  
它在咆哮，满声都是杀意。  
不知道为什么，但是花郎能够听懂。  
然后是脑中一闪而过的模糊画面。他抓不住其中的内容，却有种不好的预感在疯狂催促他快点解决眼前这个人，去到风间仁的身边。  
他趁着对手同样震惊的张望着怪物的一刻偷袭，但没有起到什么作用，毕竟他的对手也同样是一位经验丰富的战士。  
他们交锋，分开。交锋，再分开。即使跌在地上也会迅速做下一步行动不会给对方机会。  
眼前的人像是故意的拖着花郎的耐性，直到他开始过于急切而露出破绽。  
踢技落空而被抓住的脚踝，反被甩出失去平衡的身体，起身却没躲过去的接踵而来击中腹部让整个人身体前倾的状态而被抛起来的一拳。  
然后在身体砸在地面疼痛着来不及起身的时候，拉斯的一只膝盖已经压在了他背上并且一只手被向上抻着背在后面。  
胜负已定。  
「放开我!」  
使不上力气的背部与被固定的手臂使挣扎变成徒劳。  
「要是不想手臂折断或者脱臼的话就不要乱动。」加重的力道所带来的疼痛不断的给他以警示。  
躁动的人只能边痛苦的扭动着身体，边对着怪物的方向用嘶哑而破碎的声音执着喊着风间仁的名字。  
但是他并没有得到回复。只有那无法停止的剧本还在上演。  
怪物发出吐息，微小的身影一跃而起的攻击，怪物的身影向后倒去。刹时，地动山摇，白光入眼。  
花郎想自己像是在哪见过这样刺目的白光。那道白光阻止了他丢人的自己折断手臂，吞掉了所有脑内嘈杂的声音，也带走了他心心念念想要拯救的人。  
待光消失，他与拉斯赶过去的时候那里已经空无一物。  
他甚至没有像拉斯一样对着那些断壁残垣尝试呼喊风间仁的名字。  
风间仁失踪了。  
不可思议的是，刚才还过分暴躁的人甚至比拉斯还更加冷静的接受了这个事实。可能是因为在他那里风间仁已经失踪过一次的缘故。  
割裂的时间线被重新拼接，他当然知道了后面发生了什么。虽然有一部分只是推测。  
如果风间仁不失踪于这场战斗，三岛财阀就不会一时群龙无首不敌G，如果有足够的人手，最后或许也不会落得疏于防范让任何人有机可乘的局面。但猜想终归也是没意义的，因为他并没有阻止那场关键的战斗。他没有阻止风间仁断送未来的行为，甚至连亲手改正那个未知愿望的机会都不曾被施舍。  
也许是因为他背负着潘多拉之名的原罪，毁灭世界之人一时没有被给予做救世主的资格。  
「……你可以帮我找他回来麽」花郎从沉默中开口。并没有同拉斯想象中一样因为没能阻止事态而大发雷霆继续刚才的格斗。  
他勉强的挂起了一个小幅度的友好笑容，尽管拉斯在那其中似乎还看到了一种苦涩的暗流，在他明亮的左眼中。  
「坐标(37，54.5)一个市场附近，也许会有追兵，不过你的话应该……没问题吧……」  
也许只有他自己知道他找了风间仁四五十天的事实。  
从真真假假的资料里找到了异国他乡的土地上。一次次无功而返。  
他骑着机车心在胸口大声的跳动，终于才看到满地黄沙的沙漠中开出了花。  
只不过他最后却没能带他回来。  
但尽管如此，尽管如此啊。  
他一定还会去的吧。


	5. 明灭

「希望能拯救一切麽？」  
「誰知道。这世界那么大呢。」  
「但你还是对它寄予了不该有的期待吧。」  


花郎在有意无意的无视那紫色球状晶体上新增加的裂纹。虽然有一条好像早时候自己下脚重了点误伤所致，但其他都是随着那些愿望慢慢出现的龟裂。  
就如同光明的希望与未来的世界一点点开裂流出黑泥一样企图把人浸没。他不知道那玩意现在是浸到了小腿，腰腹，胸口还是脖颈，但只要有那么一丝光，他就会继续义无反顾的去伸出手。  
拿着“伤痕累累”的“许愿机”的人许下了新的愿望。  
阻止战争。回到风间仁向世界宣战之前。  
没有战争Azazel就不会复苏，没有战争作为三岛财阀首领的风间仁就不会落于弱势，没有战争一切将只以一对普通父子的对决而落幕，不牵扯上多余的仇恨与怨憎。  
然后花郎的眼前景象变成了一个不知道该说熟悉还是不熟悉的地方。  
三岛财阀。  
看来今天他终于要喜迎第三次“顶风作案”。  
轻车熟路的人从通风口成功潜入。虽然狭窄又坚硬的管道有不少剐蹭，而且也无法直接潜入风间了的办公室。但作为一个混入财阀内的通道也姑且合格。  
花郎在不知道什么地方从上面观望了一会，然后拆下通风口的盖子，抓住边缘放下身体荡了两下，努力保持安静的跳了下来。  
至此都很顺利，如果不是风间仁似乎在某次后给财阀加强了警备，之后也应该很顺利才对。  
可惜刺耳的警报声结束了花郎美好的遐想。跑，脑子中只有这一个字的人顺着楼梯印象中首领办公室开始往上跑。  
某种意义上说，花郎真的不喜欢这种追逐游戏，尤其是后面追的脚步声明明还在响，但前面又出现了新的敌人堵在那，这真的糟透了。大概唯一一点值得宽慰的就是，堵在前面的人数不是那么多，他总能对付。  
还好那些普通的铁拳众根本没有那位难缠的隼鹰队长十分之一的能力，不然他也没可能在前后两波人马合流之前开溜。  
他之前可没有搞这么狼狈，而是舒舒服服的混到货梯里然后大摇大摆的走进那个首领办公室。  
可恶啊，首领办公室可是很高的。能不能跑上去单说，上下楼层的脚步的声都越来越近。不想被前后夹击的人被迫只能离开楼梯，先往楼层的其他区域跑，想只能先找个房间避一避了。  
当然，不能是什么办公室，会议室这类，如果有像什么储物间之类再好不过。  
不过手忙脚乱的人显然没有好好挑房间的时间，看见门上写着休息室想着这时间大概也没有人用就直接开关，关门，锁门，动作一气呵成。  
然后面对门舒了口气的人身后响起了另一个人的声音。  
「你……」  
虽然在放松警惕时突然出现一声人声确实很惊悚，但这个声音似乎……异常熟悉。看来得来全不费工夫。  
花郎转过头发现自己想找的那个人正靠在休息室的沙发上，十分正式的着一身黑色礼服。本来在看着资料的人抬起头微微皱着眉看着自己，似乎在等着一个闯入者合理的说辞。  
但他并没有说辞的时间，他也知道风间仁不会给他那样的时间，就像之前一样。所以喘着粗气的人焦急的直奔主题把自己前来的目的摆到了台面上。  
「风间，不要向世界宣战!」  
然后是一阵沉默。风间仁静静的看着他，没什么表情，也让人揣摩不出想法。而他盯着风间仁，喘着气，脑子也除此之外一片空白。  
两个人就这样大眼瞪小眼，直到一阵敲门声打破了沉默。  
「首领大人，刚刚财阀内出现了潜入者，现在正在追踪中，您这边有出现什么异常麽？」  
铁拳众的问话使房间的温度一时坠到了冰点以下。这无疑是一个糟糕的展开。刚溜进来就被赶出去的还没做正事的人未免过于可笑。花郎有些紧张的屏住呼吸，看风间仁开了口。  
「……没有，去搜别的地方吧。」  
以为会跟自己作对到底的人给出了出乎意料的应答。然后在他做出反应前，那个人继续向他发话了。  
「过来。」  
花郎乖乖的向风间仁走了几步。风间仁站了起来，上下打量了他一会，一只手朝着他的右眼方向伸去。他扭头避开，然后那人的手触在了胡乱的贴在脸颊的长发上。他就轻轻的捻着那缕长发，语气平和的像极了在小巷口等他的青年。  
「你又在外面跟人打架了？怎么还湿哒哒的，别告诉我他们打不过你就拿水泼你了。」  
当然被问道的人没有应答。他总不能不能把那荒谬的未来告诉风间仁。说什么我去未来救你然后一次就没救回来麽？想来有一个声称自己是从未来来的人，就算说出天花乱坠也只会被听到的正常人怀疑是不是脑子有问题。  
他最多也只能用模棱两可的说辞阻止风间仁。但平常姑且算擅长言谈的人这种状态下也无法再编出什么像样的话语，只剩下最直白的愿望在喉咙中发烫。  
「风间，不要……」  
「在这等我一会。」  
他的话被打断。风间仁交代了一句后出了房间不知道去了趟哪里。  
花郎坐下，靠在沙发上等那人回来。无聊的等待时间让眼睛越来越沉，困倦的人迷迷糊糊的放任意识溜走，直到朦胧的梦中下起淹没明天的血雨，才忽的被惊醒。  
小巷的青年在雨里消失了。  
「风间!」  
「弄疼你了麽？」  
眼前的画面重新浮现，被他无意识叫到名字的人在他小憩的时候已经回来了，并且拿来了医药箱刚帮他处理完了右臂的伤口。  
「不……没事。」  
风间仁贴的很近，把他右眼前的湿绷带也解了下来，换上了新的。而关于这伤是如何而来，他们一个默契的没问，一个默契的没说。这也很好，省却了不少麻烦的解释与尴尬。  
不过这也是花郎话这么少的头一回。因为他和风间仁的对话以往其实是七比三的比例。他有许多话可以同风间仁讲，就像是讲着一千零一夜的山鲁佐德。  
但现在，他失去了那项话术的技能。“一千零一夜”的故事变成了一夜的血雨，他无法讲述，更不能让那些情绪重现于世。所以即使他张口也只有一片空白。  
「你看上去很累的样子。」  
风间仁用毛巾擦着他湿漉漉的头发。  
「还不多亏某人加强财阀的警备。」  
手指时不时轻轻的在黑色的长发中穿插，温柔的梳理。  
「要再休息会麽?」  
「不用。比起这个，我有话跟你说。」  
他无心顾及其他，只想无论如何，都必须阻止。哪怕是单调的话语与音节，哪怕用强的，在这和风间仁打一架。什么方法都好，只要能扳开那该死的命运轨道。  
只是风间仁显然又没给他说的机会。  
「有什么话待会再说，换上这个。」穿着湿衣服的人没有拒绝这个正确的选择。  
但他万万没想到那人给他备的竟然是如此正式的礼服。  
整体白色带金色纽扣和勾边的马甲与礼服外套，白色的裤子与皮鞋，黑色的内搭衬衣与领结。很合身，就像是量身定做一样。  
花郎站在镜子前面，一时有些不适应。他穿白色不多，有的话也只是内搭的程度。不，比颜色更重要的是，他并没有这种过于正式的衣服，因为他也的确没什么郑重到需要穿礼服的场合。  
但他并不感到讨厌。或许换做平常，他一定还会主动的炫耀两句。「嗯风间，怎么样怎么样？是不是被我帅到了。」「啊应该说不愧是我，穿什么都很帅气嘛哈哈!」之类的。尽管今天没有。  
「很好看。」那个人说。  
花郎不应该有这种有这种窃喜的。当身后的人开口清楚的发出一句简单的称赞。  
之后风间仁抓着他的手腕领他出去并往楼下走。  
当事人嘴上嚷嚷着「喂，风间!为什么要我穿成这样啊？」和「风间!你这家伙要带我去哪啊？」这样的话，却没有想着挣脱那只手。  
很温暖。比深夜街头上燃起的一点火光，要温暖的多。  
就好像小巷的青年在寒冷的天气会默默的拉自己的手揣进他兜里一样。  
就好像那时奔向期待之处的人终于活了过来。带着体温，载着灵魂，存在于此。  
他想至少这一刻，那个青年也在救自己，尽管他是无意识的。但温暖的手，把他的灵魂也重新拽回了躯壳，把他从那个下着雨的小巷拽到了灯火通明盛大庄重的三岛财阀的宴会厅。  
宴会厅门扉大开，一个个光鲜亮丽的身影进进出出。风间仁就那样拉着他自然而然的走了进来。门口的接待人员恭敬的向他们点头示意。一小块镜面的墙壁映照着两个人的身影。一黑一白，倒是十分相配。  
虽然花郎想如果自己没有脸上的淤青，右眼的绷带就更完美，或者更适合这个场合了。  
想是宴会的主人到场即使低调也会引得宾客们的注意。  
打扮端庄优雅的人们一个个的上前与三岛财阀的首领打着招呼。  
那些人语气客套，说着恭维的话，并举起从一旁服务生托着的盘子里拿来的酒杯，向风间仁敬酒并送上祝福。  
与他印象中小巷那个青年不太一样的是，眼前的人似乎已经习惯了应付这种新的社交。虽然那家伙还是言谈还是很少，但脸上表现的却是很从容。不，也许这要归功于那家伙很多时候本来就是个面瘫这件事吧。  
而平常能言善道的人其实并不擅长对付这种过于正式的场面。虽然谈不上不适，但总归觉得有些别扭。还好他们对财阀首领本人的兴趣远远高于对首领的男伴的兴趣。除了出于礼貌的招呼，他们几乎不对他有多余的过问。  
嗯，虽然这样再好不过。但大部分时间给谈话的两个人当空气无疑是件无聊的事情。  
还好一旁的首领大人看出他心不在焉的样子，在与一位衣装笔挺的男人攀谈完的间隙对他道了一句「别走太远」以宣告同意他脱离这些无聊的对话。  
不过风间仁其实也不用担心他会瞎跑到其他地方。  
花郎只是靠在远处一个没什么人的地方执着一杯酒做做样子。幸运的是，他站在这里也没什么人来打扰他。人们交谈并不知真假的欢笑，他们投入其中，没有人会注意余光角落中显眼的红色挑染。  
他的眼神一直停在远处的人影上没有离开。就那样不知道看了多久。三岛财阀的首领十分的“抢手”，不同的宾客上前与他寒暄，碰杯。  
他意识到眼前这个人并不同于巷子里那个青年。他们之间确实存在某种空白，就在风间仁当上了首领之后。  
就像那个人明明总穿着普通的帽衫，除了和自己外也没什么其他人可以交际。  
现在却立于此，着与自己颜色相反的合身礼服。庄重的黑色再配上那家伙的面瘫脸很有首领的气派，还吸引了不少在场女性的目光。  
不同于刚才，现在那家伙处于一群着优雅华丽的礼服裙的漂亮女士们的包围下。  
用有说有笑来形容风间仁的话一定非常的不适合，毕竟说笑的只有那些姑娘们。风间仁礼貌的回应已经是给的最大面子。花郎想，她们也真是不走运。  
不过花郎见怪不怪，反正这也不是他第一次怀疑风间仁在这方面迟钝到根本没有给属性加点。  
当舒缓而庄重的音乐响起，风间仁径直朝着他招了招手，示意让他过去。简单的银色戒指在他的手上不起眼的泛着光。而那些高贵而优雅的大小姐们也识趣的退开，继续各自的社交。  
「你会跳舞吧？」  
「诶？」  
那是个极其突兀的问题，但从另一个当事人嘴里问出的语气却像「要不要去吃饭」一样普通。  
或许对那家伙来说，这件事也不比吃饭难到哪去？所以才连自己的答复都没等就被拉到舞池里去。  
风间仁一只手扶在他的腰际，另一只手执起他相应的手，在悠扬婉转的音乐中引导着他的动作。  
而他跟随着风间仁，前进，后退，旋转。虽然表面上是这样。  
但毕竟当时被问到会不会跳舞的时候，花郎并没有斩钉截铁的许给他。所以在整个过程中风间仁被踩了好几脚也并不是什么奇怪的事情。  
被牵着也能感觉到一种隐隐的手足无措，一反平日张扬的常态变得有点小心翼翼，踩到他的时候会慌张的道歉然后找借口一样的小声嘟囔「我可没说我会跳舞，是你非要拉我来的。」这样的话。  
直到三岛财阀的首领大人没忍住以一种极其暧昧的姿势伏在花郎耳边，道了一句。  
「所以你只会跳脱衣舞？」  
「喂!你还记得那种事啊!!」  
「嗯，根本忘不了嘛。」先前还一副严肃面容的人此刻却真实的笑了笑。  
热气吹在花郎的耳朵上，使耳根都变的发烫起来。他能感受到其他什么人的视线，但却也无暇顾及。只能竭力的控制脸上的温度，以保留自己最后一丝颜面。  
可恶的风间仁，即使走出了小巷，即使到了现在，喜欢欺负人一样的用那件事打趣他这一点还真是没有变呢。  
  
那绝对是花郎的黑历史。  
没错，就是他在酒吧赌酒输给热辣妹妹，被风间仁背回家的后续。  
路上任风间仁怎么都叫不醒的人，到了家后就莫名来了精神的醒了过来，甚至被风间仁怀疑他是不是故意的。  
「风间，风间。」平常就喜欢叫他名字的人，在醉了后更喜欢把这两个字呢喃在唇间，甚至含糊不清的低语中也只有这两个字一如既往。  
如虔诚的教徒咏誦神谕，如富裕的贵族炫耀至宝，如魔法师口中的沉吟咒语。  
花郎就那样笑着不停叫着有些头大的风间仁。  
「风间，风间，你怎么不理我啊？」  
风间仁在想为什么花郎醉了后更加聒噪了。  
「风间，你该不会是因为错过了本大爷的表演在生闷气吧。」  
风间仁在想怎么才能让精神百倍的家伙乖乖去睡觉。  
「嘿嘿这样可不好，其实你也想看吧，我就知道。嗯，当然可以了，因为我们可是宿敌对吧。」  
风间仁在想这家伙是怎么构建的这么奇怪的跳跃思维，并且是不是一开始就压根没有搞清楚宿敌这个词的意思。  
不过剩下的就来不及他想了。  
自顾自做着奇怪许诺的人，站起身来，有点摇晃的走到他面前。  
在自己胡乱哼着的曲调中，真的像模像样虚浮的踩着节凑舞起手臂。  
花郎一只手抓住了外套同侧的边缘，手随着大敞的外套向下扯动，一边肩膀被露了出来。随后，再褪另一侧。  
手臂的动作使外套从肩膀位置慢慢滑落挂在了手肘位置，露出了外套里面穿的一件黑色的背心。  
但他的动作并没有止于此，这也使得外套一路向下滑落到了手腕。  
他让一只手先褪了出来，然后把身后摇摇欲坠的外套挑到面前抛了起来。  
脱手的鲜亮颜色外套在空中纷飞，抛起外套的人勾起一个更深的勾人笑容。  
那其中带着好战之人一贯的骄傲，可能是因为那骄傲是刻在骨子里的，所以他其实并不少见。但除此之外，还有些别的什么。是与那人锋利的菱角相比柔软的东西。  
花郎的目光像是在看他，也像只是因为喝醉而发怔的辨识着面前模糊的场景。  
当外套啪嗒一声落在地上，站在那的人炫耀似的同时打了一个清脆响指。  
脱衣舞还在继续。花郎一只手自下上滑撩拨起来那件贴身的黑色背心露出腰腹好看的线条。  
在那类似挑逗的诱惑后，他才终于双臂交叠从上褪下了上身最后的遮挡。  
那对战士而言一定是过于性感的身体，肌肉恰到好处并不凸显，很难让人相信这样的身体藏着足以拥有「Blood Talon」如此名号的力量。  
花郎摇摇晃晃的走了过来，径直爬上了风间仁的腿，手臂搭在了风间仁的肩上。  
他就那样坐在那里，两个人的脸也好，胸膛也好都贴的极近，近到风间仁隔着衣料也能感受到宿敌胸腔里跳到的火热。  
后来他们的额头触到了一起，神智醉到九霄云外的人呼吸都带着浓烈的酒气，带着笑意，轻啄在他的唇上。蜻蜓点水的留下了无尽的念想。  
那双总是映照着他身影的深褐色瞳孔半眯着，不知道是不是在努力对焦，迷离而带着盈盈水气。  
「你，也会走麽?」没有任何前因与后果的问句。就好像只是喝醉之人随口蹦出的一句，下一秒就会被提出者本人遗忘的问题。  
他没有回答，只是再次去碰触了那个人的唇瓣，把刚才的小鸡啄米变成了更为火热与深入的探求。  
坐在腿上人的身躯扭动着，而他把那些隐忍的躁动，无可压抑的火热，连带着那人口腔中的酒精味道一同品尝并最终吞入腹中。  
漫长一夜，翻云覆雨。  
至于第二天酒醒后的结果，无疑是花郎把头蒙在被子里一边反省极为模糊的丢人盛况一边做鸵鸟，最后被风间仁从被子里揪了出来。  
「喂!你，还没有走麽!」被揪起来的人显然还没从颜面尽失的回忆里走出来，只能惊慌失措的面对另一位当事人。  
「我可不会走。」  
「好了，舞王，快起来吃饭。」  
花郎确信那家伙一定是故意的。  
  
一曲终了，两人从舞池走出。风间仁本来少有表情的脸上倒是难掩笑意。而花郎只疑惑，那家伙打趣自己真就那么高兴，甚至能忘记刚被踩了几脚的疼痛麽。并后悔刚才怎么没下脚更重些。  
不过该说是那位首领大人人气真的高呢，还是一帮想不开的千金小姐们也喜欢知难而上呢。两个人才刚出了舞池就又被重重包围。  
「风间大人可愿意与我也跳一曲？」  
「我呢我呢，我可有幸同风间大人跳一曲？」  
很好，花郎想，自己就是个透明人。虽然搁在平常他可能还会与风间仁争论一下自己也同样帅气，怎么喜欢他的妹妹就没有喜欢风间仁的多这种事。但现在他只觉得当透明人挺好，尤其是刚刚他跳舞的时候，请务必是透明状态。  
而此刻那位首领大人却偏偏想着拉他一起下水。那家伙没有回答任何一个问题，只是转头看着他，像是等自己做什么定夺。这一举动也成功的把大小姐们的重心转移到了他身上。  
花郎忍着问候风间仁的冲动，本来就不适合这种正式场合的人只想结束这个宴会早点开溜。  
「我有些累了，先回刚才的房间等你。你这边完事了的话来找我。我们继续说最开始的事情。」  
「我送你回去。」  
「我认…………好吧」本来想说认识来婉拒的人在另一方非常坚决的眼神中妥协。  
风间仁只是道了声「失礼」，就与他两人从层层的围困出脱出。丝毫不在意周围目光的走出了宴会厅。也许是反正女士们恨不得戳出洞的目光也不集中于他身上。  
还好的是，被“火力”集中的当事人大部分时间脸皮还是足够厚的，或者是反正他与那些小姑娘八竿子打不上，出了这个门，这辈子都没机会再碰上第二次。就是明天八卦新闻铺天盖地，主角也照样是那位首领大人。  
风间仁走在前面，花郎跟在后面。短短的一路，前面的人一直很安静，只有后面的人嘀嘀咕咕。  
「我说，你是宴会的主人吧？这样不在场没关系麽？」两人踏上了电梯，没有回答。  
「别那么安静啦，起码也像样的应付我啊，我总比那些宾客好应付吧。」两人到了刚才的楼层，没有回答。  
「也偶尔抛开财阀的事，去找“我”打一架吧。」打开了房间的门，花郎跟着进去，单手向一侧的墙上摸索着电源开关。而风间仁只是那样站在前面，没有回答。  
「其实，你这家伙刚才只是想摆脱那几个大小姐的攻略吧。还真是坏心眼呢，我还以为你当上首领后会有一点长进，没想到还是……唔疼」  
被掩上的房门，投入室内发过于明亮的月光，没有来得及被按下的开关。  
话多的人身体一下被压在了墙上，两只手的手腕各被宽厚的手掌钳住，一时动弹不得。  
那位罪魁祸首就贴在离他脸颊一寸的地方近到花郎能感到些许酒气扑在自己脸上。  
「喂，风间……」  
不识趣的发言被堵回了嘴里。在轻舔与啃食中，被轻易溜进了口腔。那是热烈的探求，是急切的占有，是与之交缠不休的柔软又疯狂的欲望。  
而后是领结被解下，马甲与衬衫的纽扣被单手灵巧的手指一个个攻破。温热手掌潜入敞开的衣衫，描绘骨骼，轻抚肌肉，玩弄胸前的一点粉红。  
「唔，现在可不是……做这种事的时候喂……」理智尚存的人想要阻止，但似乎这种事根本就开弓没有回头箭。  
他甚至能感觉到紧贴的人下身欲望的膨胀。那是风间仁再如何冷漠或克制也没法浇灭的火焰。那个火焰很快将燃遍全身，并将他也裹挟其中。  
隔着裤子被触碰的下身，不安分的手抚过大腿根部，目标明确的搓揉与其他地方同时进行的攻势，让花郎的喘息难免的加重，并时不时溜出难以抑制的轻哼。  
「嗯……风间……」  
那是一场无法阻止的性爱。对于知道花郎敏感地方的风间仁来说，更是能让他也渐渐失去理智。  
人是欲望的动物。亲吻与爱抚让原本装的满满的脑中也泛起了模糊的雾气。它们遮住他的眼睛，夺取他的记忆，变成锁链让他哪也去不了。  
直到身体诚实的出现反应，人也彻底沉沦于此处越是挣扎越是深陷的沼泽。  
「仁……」  
花郎很少叫风间仁「仁」。与之相比更喜欢叫他「风间」，却又和生疏而尊敬的叫他风间的其他人不同，花郎的叫法是没有任何后缀那种，就像带着刺或是充满挑衅与侵略性一样，从第一次他叫他的名字时，就是这样了。  
但是每在做爱的时候，花郎会抛去那些硬刺，露出柔软的部分，并用充满情欲的性感声音唤他「仁」。  
像是受到了鼓励一样，风间仁解开了花郎裤子的腰带与拉链。下身的遮挡物很快在风间仁的拉扯下落了地。  
他把手指伸入花郎的口中搅动，带出银丝，而后用湿润了的手指去开拓后者的小穴。温热的小穴在手指的抽插后变得湿润。  
风间仁能感觉到花郎自己也在扭动着腰肢。在发现无法阻止并被拽着一起陷入其中的人，也臣服欲望开始享受起来。  
在他的一系列动作下，花郎的前端也抬起了头。  
「这样就有反应了，你还真是淫荡呢。」  
风间仁在花郎耳边低语。不再同于青涩少年的灼灼之言，而是带着更多的挑逗与火焰。  
滚烫的呼吸燎着耳朵与脸颊，然后风间仁于语毕时分轻轻的咬住了花郎本就发着烫的耳朵。并满意的看被吃的死死的人整个身体都为之颤了一下。  
那对他而言无疑是非常有趣的反应。  
手指被抽出，但他也没让那个寂寞的小穴等太久。  
风间仁架起花郎的双腿，把他的身体抵在墙上。  
已经坚挺的分身迫不及待的撞入小穴的入口，然后在花郎断断续续的喘息声和甜美的呻吟声中抽插的顶到更深的地方。  
「啊……仁……」刻意压低的声音在被打破的边缘紧绷，花郎甚至没有时间祈祷附近的房间没有别的人被迫得知了一场性爱。  
被快感冲昏头脑的人放弃了将手指紧扣墙壁，转而将手臂揽上了风间仁的脖子。  
双腿无法着地，仅被风间仁手臂与墙体支撑的身子使哪怕一个微小的动弹，都变成突来的刺激。使身体在重力的作用下被贯彻的更深。体内的东西坚硬而滚烫，一下下戳到会让人身体颤抖的地方。  
而那人安慰的亲吻他的脖颈，侧肩，亲吻中带着啃咬，绵密而细碎的烙印着点点红色。那人渴求着他的口腔，喘息，也会帮他堵回那些剧烈撞击中喉咙中溜出的搞不好真的会弄的人尽皆知的喊声。那甚至使他几度感觉面临窒息。  
最后终于，他任那些无法抑制的欲望喷薄而出。同样，风间仁也是。  
那家伙在一阵疯狂的抽插后深呼了一口气，把那些滚烫的液体射在了他的体内。  
他们滚烫的身体紧贴，等待模糊在一起的喘息声渐渐平息下来。  
然后风间仁才放他的腿重归地面。而花郎只觉得多半是前者比以往更疯狂的捣鼓他的G点的错，使他现在两腿都感觉酥酥麻麻使不上什么力气。  
倒是风间仁看他还靠在墙那的样子，不管当事人怎么张牙舞爪的反抗就把人横抱着抄了起来，撂到了沙发上。  
花郎枕着一只手臂躺在长沙发上，而风间仁走向桌子，从某个抽屉里掏出了一盒烟和一个打火机，点了一根烟叼在嘴上后走到了沙发靠窗户的那一侧就静静的站着。像个雕塑一样，把窗户照进来的难得的如银月色挡住了大半。  
他还记得之前一个同样风清月朗的夜晚，他帮着风间仁摆脱了三岛家的追兵。那天那家伙穿了一件白衬衫。虽然那人在他解决完追兵后就一跃翻过了栏杆跑掉了，留下了一个和月色一样洁白的背影。让花郎站在那注视了良久。  
尼古丁的味道弥漫房间。他都不知道风间仁什么时候也学会了吸烟。是他们那次分开后麽，还是这家伙当上了三岛财阀的首领后。  
「其实你穿白衬衫还挺好看的。」安静的房间里，一句很快就和烟雾一样消散的没头没尾的胡言乱语并没有被回应。  
大概又那么过了一会，躺在那的人开始抛出一些新的话题。  
「我上次来找你的时候，你可不是这种反应。你那些手下可是拿真家伙抵着我。」  
「现在怎么？想通了？还是想让我……留下了？」那是玩笑也是试探，但其实说出这句话的人都知道不可能得到被肯定的答复，所以提前找好了退路。  
「……好了好了，我开玩……」  
花郎有些后悔应该再早点结束这个玩笑的，至少要比风间仁开口早才行，不然那种该死的期待绝对会害死他。  
「我想我们好聚好散。」背对他的人用手指夹着那根燃烧的香烟，吐出了一口气。让一句话也同烟雾一样轻飘飘的被呼出。  
好聚好散，一个无比熟悉的词语。  
花郎想自己也的确在其他场合那样做了。那是不用言语的暗示，是无声的约定俗成，他想至今还没有哪段关系尴尬到需要把这个放在台面上讲。  
因为他绝对可以称得上一个好的情人。  
他懂得如何挑起对方的欲望，也知道该如何给那些夜晚好好收场，第二天早上前总能消失的无影无踪。就好像他只是创造或者贩卖了一个梦境。  
当然他还有其他优点，比如擅长说那些漂亮的话。用尖牙利齿说甜言蜜语。吞吐无关的情爱，还有相望，思念，重逢。至于真假，可想而知。  
他不会伪装自己的性格，那些坚硬的地方一如既往的坚硬，但那有时正是危险才性感诱人的。  
不过他从来没有对风间仁说过那种话。大概因为他们是宿敌吧。  
面对窗户的人没有转过身，没有再吸一口烟，只是用手指那么夹着。  
「我还有更重要的事，没时间继续陪你玩扮演宿敌的游戏。」  
笨蛋，那种话他自然了解了。何必说出来。  
「这样啊……当然可以……」花郎干笑了两声，甚至没有为此起身，只是在沙发上换了一个稍微舒服点的姿势。  
「只要你不向世界宣战……」  
「因为你想啊引起战争的话肯定会让我的生意不好做吧，断了我的财路我可是会很苦恼的……」那像是想扳回一局似的补充，但也许在另一个的耳朵里怎么都无关紧要。  
「你还不明白麽。已经停止不了了。」  
站在窗边的人终于转过了身，眼神比月光清冷，没有任何喜怒的表情，就好像他们并没有谈及一件能引人注意的事情。风间仁走向桌子，把那根烟捻灭在烟灰缸中。  
「宣战那种事无关紧要。刚才那些人，每一个都是组成战争的因子。有军火商，有雇佣兵，有走私犯。那些人都是我的同盟者，战争早就开始了。」  
风间仁的口吻轻描淡写，但却让躺在沙发上的人有些激动的坐了起来，就好像在那橙红的一点火光熄灭时，他也从恍然若矢的梦境惊醒。被迫再度看着天空播撒的眼泪与无可回避的支离破碎。  
「我知道你有别的目的，你不是真想做这种事!但是……但是你会死的!」  
你会死的。打倒Azazel也不会成为英雄，结束三岛家的闹剧也不会被人歌颂。与他人碰杯时收到的那些「武运昌盛」最后也没有保佑你去往期待的地方。  
并不是危言耸听，而是真的，真的会死。  
「风间!」  
「没关系……」  
这么说的人大概已经给他留下了情面。被吞下的后半句也许是「这不关你的事」之类的话吧，花郎不住的猜测。  
风间仁只留了这一句话便打开了门，没有管后面还有话要说的人就走了出去。外面灯火通明的光照进来一瞬，然后在下一瞬的关门声中重回暗淡与冷清。  
「喂!」开什么玩笑!  
果然他刚才就该同风间仁打一架的。在对话无法解决问题的时候，那无论如何都只能拿实力说话了吧。  
没错，如果赢了就得到什么，输了就失去什么。那是最公平的方式。  
花郎在整理好衣服后，回到了刚才的宴会厅，寻找那位首领大人。  
他穿过人们交谈的聚集，注视着每一个觥筹交错，然后发现他要找的人其实是发着光的。  
风间仁着庄重而优雅礼服的样子绝对足够抢眼，那让人想到了他也曾是三岛家的少爷时，虽然自己没见过那家伙这样打扮，但是他似乎天生就与这无比契合。  
他牵起一位小姐的手，与她一同踩在悠扬的乐曲上。花郎不知道那是不是刚才的哪位小姐，但是她的舞跳的很好，肯定不会用她的高跟鞋踩到首领大人的脚。  
花郎没有上前。  
一时想起了他躲在巨大盆栽后面的场景。  
那时带着一腔孤勇从军营逃出来的人，正面迎击恶魔没有一丝退缩的人，冒险溜进三岛财阀的人，没有迈出一步。  
同在雨夜子弹中不眨眼穿梭的人，被人制住也不停挣扎不怕扭断胳膊的人，在被提出好聚好散后答着可以的人，如今没力气上前一步那么如出一辙。  
花郎转身，背向一直追寻的人，走出富丽堂皇的宴会厅。宾客们交谈，举杯，欢笑，在热闹与繁华中展望明天。  
而他没有需要展望的明天，只有紧紧攥在手中的过去了。  
花郎回到了刚才的房间，换回自己原本的衣服。从风间仁刚打开的抽屉，也拿出了一根烟，默默将其点燃，却没有让它靠近嘴边。  
「喂!今天开始我们就是宿敌了!」  
「如果你喜欢这个称呼，那好吧。」  
橘红的火光温暖又明亮的藏着各种各样的梦境。  
然后在未燃尽时倒在桌子上的烟灰缸里在暗紫的雾气中熄了火。


	6. 胜负

神创造世界，神摧毁世界。或是“恶人”，或是救世主。  
「那么，她能成为神麽。」  
「她只要成为神就行了吧？」  
也许吧。但是。  


他们早就该打一架。  
不是平常的小打小闹，互相切磋，而是在站在名为铁拳大赛的舞台上，真正激烈的角逐胜利，赌上点什么，然后打的天昏地暗。  
不，也不能说那个比赛有多黑暗与残酷。它只不过是证明了这个世界的真理而已。强者得到声誉权利金钱，以及那个世界都不敢小觑的三岛财阀。不过从某种意义上来说它也是留有情面的，毕竟败者不会实质性的失去什么。  
世界各地的人们齐聚一堂，为了各种不同的目的而奋战。  
有人为了拿到那笔丰盛的奖金偿还债务，过富足的生活。有人为了寻找某些真相，解开困扰的迷题。有人为了检测自己的实力，登上最强的高峰。  
只有18岁的花郎在「参赛理由」一栏上没头没脑写上了「打败风间!」几个字，在提交申请表的时候还莫名的一脸骄傲。  
那当然与众不同，所有选手中找不出第二个。  
但这就是花郎的主要目的。而那些奖金财阀之类的东西只能算是他通关后获得的价值不菲的奖品吧。他承认它们足够诱人，但还是比打败他的宿敌稍微逊色一点。就一点。  
不过有些遗憾，他并没能在比赛上碰到风间仁。  
第三届大赛的时候，他在四分之一决赛输给保罗，没能和晋级的风间仁在决赛一决胜负。  
第四届大赛的时候，该死的军方追兵围追堵截让他错过了和风间仁的比赛。  
而第五届大赛他和风间仁终于有机会对决的时候，他受了重伤在眼前的建筑物里昏迷了好几天。  
花郎光是看着这个建筑物就知道自己这次所回到的节点。  
他那之前被魔化的风间仁袭击，还仗着自己头铁和炸了自己宝贝机车的家伙打了一架。  
至于结果应该说是相当的不乐观。他以为自己会死。身体贴着冰凉的地面动弹不得，温热的液体染的柏油路上暗红斑驳。  
那当然也是疼痛的，不过那些疼痛多半是一秒激烈疼痛后留下的短时间钝痛，比如拳脚接触身体的时候，身体砸向地面的时候，就连呼吸带动的胸腔疼痛也在其他更为刺痛的感官下变得不值一提。  
与之相比激烈的疼痛是连绵不断的，下下加深的无止折磨。是他头脑发昏，即使睁着眼睛，面前也是除了黑暗空无一人，仅能听见自己的心跳声一次次放大的时候也无法从中逃脱的被啃食之痛与被贯穿之痛。  
那些疼痛能穷追不舍追到了黑暗中来，然后在他残破的意识上再割上一刀。  
花郎想要开口，但是被血润过的喉咙依旧干哑的只能发出单一的音节。  
后来他有些疲惫了，眼前的朦胧与耳鸣的声音使思考也停滞在黑暗。  
他觉得自己正在消失。  
再后来，花郎在医院醒来，盯着洁白的天花板不知道发生了什么，直到头脑中记忆搅动到头脑发疼的时候，才能将将忆起把自己吞噬的黑色。  
他讨厌医院。  
刺鼻的消毒水的味道在还没走进门的时候，哪怕他现在只是远远看着那里，那种感觉也能进入大脑，让五感提前出现某种相似的幻觉。  
更让人讨厌的是，他不得不躺在床上无聊的渡过那些日子。没有格斗，没有钱赚，也没有风间仁。  
不过过去怎么样其实也无所谓了，他现在有别的目的。而实施这个目的的第一步无疑是找到风间仁。  
幸运的是这一步的实施却比他想象的要容易得多。  
他们遇见了。  
不再夹杂那些费力的寻找，不再畏惧那些遗留的空白。那些想知道的普普通通不会再被染上离奇也不会被涂上灰色。  
世界做出戏剧性安排。在错误的时间，错误的场合，让他去改变一个错误。诚然不容易，但这比那些空白要好。  
「你怎么会……」  
他们是在医院不远处碰到的，大概是花郎出了医院院子的大门，站在南北走向的马路旁正在犹豫该向哪边走的时候，风间仁从那条并不宽的马路对面走了过来。  
天色已黑，路灯的光打在兜帽压的很低的人抱着一捧像是刚买来的黄水仙上，让那些花更加绚丽烂漫。而在那人偶然间抬眼的时候，注意到了面前的人。  
风间仁没有叫花郎的名字。  
也许他需要努力的确认面前这个没有橘红发色，没有风镜，没有一如既往神态的家伙是不是自己熟悉的那位花郎。  
所以风间仁的表情带着惊讶。不过这也不奇怪。那时的自己怎么可能站在这里嘛。毕竟他受的重伤远比他现在脸上的青紫要严重的多。别说站在这里，就连他想起身，他的肋骨也会在别人劝阻之前先打断他的念头，强迫多动的人乖乖躺好。  
「你，还没正式成为三岛财阀的首领吧？」  
他们之间没有一个合适的开场白。风间仁看着他却没有把那个问题问完，而花郎比起回答对方的疑惑更为直接的奔向自己的目的。  
听到这个问题的风间仁只摇了摇头，视线低垂着看向一旁，眼神也有些闪躲。  
也许是风间仁并不喜欢那样的胜利吧。那正好，连同那个胜利，他会一起颠覆。  
这样在新的未来里，他们也都会得到解脱。  
「别介意那件事了。风间，和我打一架。」不是在征求同意，而是在宣布接下来自己的行动。  
「作为宿……不，作为决赛的对手，在这里把我们的决赛打完，然后如果我赢了，让我做比赛的冠军和三岛财阀的新首领。」  
他找风间仁打架这种事想必后者已经听的耳朵长茧习以为常，但这次是不一样的，因为自己不再是为了打一架这件事而打一架。  
「你为什么会想要三岛财阀？」风间仁有些吃惊的问他。  
花郎想，他和风间仁对彼此的了解都欠缺了一点什么。就像他想不明白为什么那人因为令人厌恶的宿命论而越走越远一样，风间仁一定也不够懂他。  
「我想得到三岛财阀是什么奇怪的事情麽？」  
他就是这样的人。  
他的胜利总会带来些什么附属品，不，也许不该称之为什么附属品。他为那些而战，那些是直直的映在他眼睛里的欲望。应该被称为猎物或者要掠夺的东西。  
就像风间仁最初见到他的那个样子。  
他打败那些不成气候的铁拳众，甚至靠着装弱势再翻盘的演技夺取来了更多的金钱利益。  
「如果我赢了，那个就是我的了。」  
「如果我赢了，这片街区以后就是我的地盘。」  
「如果我赢了，希望你能支付得了这足够的赌金。」  
「如果我赢了，就把三岛财阀给我。」  
这样一看是不是就和过去的那个他完全重合了。  
所以风间仁和他只是都忘记了而已，因为那些后来的意外，忘记了他就是这样的人。  
不过，其实花郎也清楚的知道自己并不适合当所谓三岛财阀的首领。这和能不能得到无关，而是单纯的适不适合。  
在街头演演戏骗骗人，当当帮派大哥之类的姑且不论，花郎对生意场真的是一窍不通。光看看风间仁办公室里堆的不少文书就会窒息。如果大堆的无聊工作非要等着他处理不可，那他想这公司也是迟早要完。  
但尽管如此，他也要做。  
如果他和风间仁中需要有一个人成为主导后续故事走向之人的话，那就由他把那个权利给掠夺过来。如果是自己一定，不会落笔出那样槽糕结局吧。花郎这么相信着。  
「放心，我可不会像你那么小气不让你进来找我的。」不会不告诉你我的动向的，不会让你千百次寻找品尝无果的，也不会……  
把空白给你的。  
他来改写故事，或者他来发动战争，或者他不耗尽自己的还世界宁静。  
灯光下的深黑与一抹艳红在进攻的动作中飞舞的闪到眼前，花簇脱手在空中散开。凌厉的拳风刮开那些嫩黄，它们被吹的飘落出圆滑的弧线，与原本空气中的安然一同坠落。也是在那个时候，风间仁用手臂抵住了花郎进攻而来的拳头。  
但这只是一个开始。  
花郎的攻势没有停下。那是不给人反应时机的下一击踢技。就算被防下，也能自然的转而去攻向其他地方。  
但面前的那个人是风间仁。所以就算他一连串的攻势不奏效也并不奇怪。那可是和他打平手的男人。  
他们有过太多的切磋，太多的交往。那绝对是多于比赛对手这种身份的相知。从流派技法到性格习惯，他们过于熟悉，于是更难分出胜负。  
不过那些胶着并不是煎熬，他们就像两只谨慎的猛兽互相试探，在那之中寻找突破口，并享受狩猎的乐趣。相反如果他的对手过早失败才会让他觉得无聊提不起兴致。  
他喜欢和风间仁单纯的战斗，也为之享受。  
本来该是这样的。不该有这种焦躁急迫才对。  
「很抱歉但是……我不能将财阀给你。」  
风间仁拦下了后续的攻击，但又并没有反制的来进攻，他紧抿着嘴唇，眼神仍然在逃避什么。很明显他并不想和花郎打这一架。  
但以为动动口就能阻止这场战斗，该是多麽天真的想法。  
凭借那样的觉悟绝对是赢不了他的。  
花郎应该高兴才对。如果风间仁就那样输给他的话，那么他的目的也达成了。  
所以他的胸口中不应该藏掖着那股无名的邪火才对。那火焰烧灼他的身体，在前胸烫出一个大洞，无法填补。然后他开口溢出火星，喉咙焦痛而干涩。  
「既然说着不想把财阀给我的话那就来啊!打败我啊!证明你比我强!证明你比我更适合做财阀的首领!!」  
证明你能比我更好的保护自己。  
证明如果走那条路的人是我的话，情况会更糟。  
那是一种失控。连发出这种叫嚣的花郎也不明白自己为什么要这么做。也许是自己身体里的灵魂被烧却成灰之前最后做出的某种不必要的挣扎。  
然后他的身体在和灵魂做另一种抗争。更猛烈的踢击，更不留情面的突袭，更如他在街头为了生活而战时用的各种手段与计谋靠拢。  
勉强躲避与抵挡的风间仁几次似乎是想说什么，但话到嘴边只余下了无尽的空白，那空白在那些碰撞与交锋中蔓延，什么也传达不到。  
「喂!这只是碰巧啦碰巧!今天就算你好运好了，下次我肯定会赢回来的!」  
不是这样的。  
「风间!我赢了我赢了哦。看样子是我比较强，怎么，你不会觉得不甘心想打败我麽？诶我说，你也太无趣了吧!」  
不，是不该是那样的。  
「风间!我们打一架吧!」  
他们的战斗到底。  
「风间，下次我要在赛场上跟你打一架!喂，别装没听见啊喂!」  
该是什么样的。  
花郎并没有更多的考虑时间。  
恶魔的嘶吼叫醒了混乱的头脑。  
一阵飓风把所有思绪都吹走了，长着黑色羽翼的身影同风一起扑面而来。在他顶着风疏于防备时的突袭，恶魔的拳头毫不费力的把他整个人抛了起来，然后又用一只手钳住了他的脖子顺势把他按在了地上。  
变成爪子形状的手冰凉而坚硬的硌在温暖的颈项，那颗戒指仍然安然的套在手指，尖锐的手指向内扣着，力道加重着压迫着咽喉。  
在意识到所谓的失败前疼痛就已经在着地的背上蔓延。大脑的缺氧使思考趋于放缓。就像阳光照耀下的教堂里流转出的绵长安魂曲。第一句便是「主啊，请赐予他们永恒的安息」。  
别误会，这句话只是碰巧路过的人随处听来的一耳朵。  
他在的那地方是没人信教的。因为主不会拯救那里的人，神并不爱世人，他们被抛弃于黑暗。  
能救自己的只有自己。所以必须赢。  
狩猎者的掠夺无法填满欲望。毒蛇对回忆里的家伙吐出信子。魔王设下陷阱，看人们沦为逸乐的工具。  
那是可以改变的麽？疑问者懈怠不前遂随波逐流。隐匿者的目线紧扎着洁白内心翻涌。归家者视摇曳的橘红不言喜恶。  
这里没有人会给你救赎。  
但是没关系，赢的人会成为新的神。只要赢就好了。  
那很简单，有如他一直做的那样。用迅敏的腿法，用伪装的计谋，用一切情绪，拼上性命。  
「你其实也很弱。」  
那是个匍匐在地的家伙。他不记得那人的样貌，也许因为那人入不了他的眼睛。是一个交不出保护费的弱者，没两下子，倒是有点胆子口出狂言。  
站立的人没有低头只是撇下一缕蔑视。没有笑也没有皱眉，更没有失态的愤怒，只是一脸平淡的踩死了蚂蚁，不，那不是蚂蚁，踩断的好像是一个人的手指来着。  
不过他当时忘记问了，忘记问小蚂蚁，何出此言。  
  
他成不了神。眼前的恶魔也成不了神。  
花郎感到身体很是疲惫，手臂像灌了铅一样的沉在地面，他有些不想挣扎了。  
死不可怕。他们已经一起死过了。一个被穿透身体，一个被撕裂灵魂，消失在毫无起色的雨夜。  
那双眼睛即为坟墓，那具身体即为坟墓。只可惜他们是无法交汇的。除非他把那坟墓也毁掉。  
也许，这正是恶魔想做的？  
这样还会轻松些吧，这样他们都会获得解脱。如果是这样的话，他甚至没有理由去拒绝。  
恶魔的瞳孔是淡金色的却不像地上花瓣的颜色，那过于清清冷冷。唯一一点让人欣慰的就是它带着的感情没那么难读。  
他想他是能通过眼睛看到人的欲望的，否则他又怎么成功的做庄家骗了那么多人。  
但风间仁的眼睛花郎很多时候是看不懂的，那是过于漆黑的深渊，藏着他不知道的东西。在你看向深渊时，深渊也在看着你，然后你的想法被深渊吞入却未窥见深渊面目。那是极度不公平的。  
与之相比，恶魔的眼中的感情显然明晃晃的多。  
要征服，要侵略，要占有，要杀死。  
简单到让人省去了瞎猜的时间。他放弃了挣扎，但他还是想再看一会这双眼睛，那也许是发着光的深渊呢。  
就那样，魔化之人似乎疑惑了。  
看着身下人没有恐惧没有怨恨，而是直勾勾的盯着自己的眼睛，艰难的呼吸里带出了一个笑。  
「大不了……我们……一起死吧……」  
在看过惧怕，厌恶，仇视，排异的那双眼睛中笑容一定是过于耀眼的光束。  
那不是黑暗中该有的东西。但他也毁不掉它。他曾试图杀死那个从机车被炸的火光中站起来笑着迎接与自己一战的人，但失败了。  
为什么他会笑呢。魔化之人朦胧的意识中始终没有想明白。  
就像那个黑发着白裙的女人一样。她也对自己笑。她也一样刺眼。  
恶魔犹豫了。  
不知道为什么他突然想帮身下的人拨开额前遮挡了眼睛的碎发，即使他意识到那只漂亮的右眼被绷带缠绕着。  
钳制脖颈的手慢慢松开了。恶魔的手伸向了花郎的额头。  
却在那没有闭上的一侧的视线中停顿了许久，久到身下的人把那枚银色莫比乌斯环都刻入了眼中。  
说起来他最初是想问来着，关于那枚指环的故事，关于他某段并不知道的空白。  
但果然还是算了吧。他并没有那个时间。  
最终未触及到黑与红，微微颤抖的手被收了回去。  
额头的纹样在消退，淡金色的瞳孔黯淡成了夜，只有地面上几只黑色的羽毛证明那双翼确实存在过。  
在一片寂静中，恢复了理智的风间仁开了口。声音如同小心翼翼吹开夜的微风。  
「对不起，我……并不想伤害你。」  
那是某种痛苦的表情，他低垂着头怎么也不敢对上左边那道目线，呼出一口气，却仍然平复不了那只手的轻颤。  
花郎见到深渊在动摇。  
恍然间让他想起了曾经那片黑暗里确实有过什么。在稀薄的记忆中有那么一个声音一直在呼喊自己的名字。  
「花郎!花郎!」  
「我做了什么……我……我……」  
「不要!花郎振作点!坚持住，不会有事的……你别……」  
「是我的错……我不该把那些带给你的，我并不想的……我不该，不该把你扯进来的。」  
那个声音语无伦次，惊慌失措。他叫他的名字怕他真的那么睡过去一觉不醒，他道歉，他忏悔，他被困在了更深的黑暗当中。  
并且他在远离他唯一的同行者。  
「这样啊，你也……做过噩梦吧」  
深渊还是那样的深渊，但花郎似乎能窥见一二与想象不同的东西。  
所以他用手肘支起了疲乏的身躯。用双臂拉回了想一个人带走黑暗的愚笨家伙。  
尽管正是因为带不走，他们的黑暗才会于此相遇。  
但他还是不愿意就这样放弃。  
花郎抱着风间仁，一只手轻轻安慰的抚着他的背。做他此刻唯一能做的一件事。  
那是很轻松的语气，就好像之前说的都是什么普通的玩笑，而他现在做的也不过是让另一个人不要当真。  
「好了好了，我不会死的。你也……」  
你会死的。  
吸入胸腔的一股气流被慢慢呼出，与那微小而巨大的酸涩一起消失在空气中。无人会知。  
你会怀抱着未完成的期待长眠于雨夜的小巷。躺在阴冷的地面上把最后的生命流逝干净。你会逃出命运的钳制，但只能做一会自由的人。  
你不会知道意外比明天先来。  
「你也不会死的，没关系。」  
但是尽管如此啊。  
我不会让你死的。  
但他也想至少一刻沉沦在这漫长的拥抱里，片刻的失忆，就好像什么都没发生过。  
天气晴朗，南美的蝴蝶没有扇动翅膀。一觉醒来发现只是昨天晚上作死两个人一起看恐怖片才做的噩梦。  
他睡的不太安稳，或者也许会先把旁边的人踹醒。然后再被叫醒。  
被叫醒后，他一把把那人紧紧抱住。头深深的埋入对方温暖的胸膛，感受一下下生命的跳动。  
「所以我都说了，不要睡前看恐怖片啊。」  
「我花郎大人才不会被那种东西打败呢!」  
「我觉得这话放在刚才没什么说服力。」  
「要你多嘴!」  
他们会吵吵闹闹，最后却笑了出来。  
虽然他许的愿望并不是这样，但是。  
他想起来了。应该说是一个不该称其为愿望的东西。  
拥抱总会结束的。然后他不得不和风间仁告别，站起身去往下一个某处。  
「我要走了。」花郎只是这么说了一句，而风间仁默契的没有多问。  
他突然觉得背向那人迈出脚步其实也是一件挺难的事情，尤其是当那目光刺在背上时，他要极力的克制转身的欲望。  
也许他还是合适看风间仁的背影。  
散落在地上的水仙在他们的打斗中难免被殃及，有脱离了花蕊的嫩黄无助的飘到了远处的角落或是被踩得如镶在了地上。  
风间仁没有再来过。  
花郎当然知道。  
因为他在病床前从来没有见过这样的水仙花。  
他们打了一架，却没有人成为赢家。


	7. 莫比乌斯

「然后呢。」  
「潘多拉当然成不了神，所以她的重蹈覆辙者也是一样。」  
「重蹈覆辙？」听者笑了笑。  
「可是这里没有重蹈覆辙之人啊。那不是装满灾厄的魔盒，这里也没有罪人。」  


花郎不想回到这里。  
小巷再次被拉上暗色的帷幕，点点的银丝从天坠落，仅仅站在那里就让人徒然生出一股恐惧。  
浇在身体上的到底为何种神罚。  
无论如何都得不到救赎的人会毫不自知的从大门走出，唇角带如释重负的笑，眼中藏数千年前死去的星。他们会谈论什么来着。  
对了。  
他们谈论星河滚烫。  
他们谈论今夜的月色真美。  
他们谈论那些将在32日25点61分实现的人间理想。  
他们会打完欠下的架，会补齐错过的约定，会吐出许多被隐藏的后半句对话，会燃烧殆尽的狂欢，然后再决定，要不要给对方自由。  
「我说，你期待的到底是什……」未出口的问句噎在咽喉，使人变成哑巴。  
红色撕扯了夜，刺进了左眼，比那时的右眼还要疼。  
「没关系……」轻语漂浮。  
不过左眼什么都没听到。  
瞎子跪在黑暗中回拨着卡死的齿轮，在吱吱呀呀中把千百种不一样的悲剧上演的淋漓尽致。  
只能听哑巴气急败坏的破口大骂。  
「失败者。」  
「弱者。」  
然后在那戳着脊背的命运中，他恍然想起了那枚银色的莫比乌斯环。  
没有边缘，没有尽头。循环往复。  
也许他们就是在这莫比乌斯环上奔跑吧。所以才永远都无法抵达某个未曾扭曲的终点。  
「花郎？花郎？」  
雨停了。不，准确的说，外面还在下雨，花郎能看见被雨水打成深色的地面与还在溅起水花的坑洼。  
只是当蹲在小巷的路边的他放开了紧抱着头的双手，抬起头仰望时，发现一把伞被举在了头顶，让这里的雨停了。  
「花郎？花郎？你没事吧？发生什么事了麽？」  
抬起的眼眸撞上了夜空。  
熟悉的人没有穿帽衫，而是穿了一件黑色的夹克衫，他蹲了下来。  
这也使得花郎与夜空平视。  
花郎能看到温暖的黑色中泛着柔和的光，星也没有死去，那是一个没有任何阴霾的美好晴天。  
「…………风间」穿越了时间与空间的呼唤。  
许愿之人回想起了虔诚的最后愿望。如是，他不是站在终末，而是脚踏着伊始。  
如若那样那该是一场穿过了宿命烽火的相逢吧。  
于伊甸园。  
「我们……一起逃走吧！」  
那绝对是一种不常见的画面。  
星辰大海，弯弯如月。  
「好。」  
  
其实那是一场很没头没脑的逃脱，但凡任何一个当事人认真的想想就会知道。  
两个于夜赶往最近的JR车站的人，甚至不知道停在眼前这班车将开往哪里就搭乘了上来。  
没有计划，没有目的，没有行李，只有空旷车厢里仅有的两人并排坐在宽敞的座位上。  
正常的思路下，那个人应该向他提出问题才对。  
为什么要逃走？要逃到哪里？逃到何时？逃过何人或者何物何事。  
可是风间仁并没有问出这样的问题。  
任凭花郎揣测，提防着某个问题来临的一瞬心里可能会涌出的酸涩。在那到来之前费力的想着合理的说辞，能说服某人的解释，能让两人顺利逃脱命运的方式。  
风间仁无疑并不是个像他那样活泼而健谈的人，但那家伙今天的心情似乎还不错，说了比平常更多的话。也或者是为了补足他这个健谈者今天部分的懈怠。  
而花郎只觉得自己对风间仁的了解，始终欠缺了一点。  
他只字不提“该问的内容”，让两个人只像以往的闲聊一样谈论着过往的琐事，最近的比赛，未来的某些无关紧要。  
然后在这些过后，在花郎觉得某个逃不过的问题终于呼之欲出的时候，风间仁开口了。  
问出了“并不该问”的某个问题。  
「花郎的右眼，会痛麽？」  
还是个白痴问题。  
「为什么这么问？」  
「嗯……大概是感觉今天的花郎没有以往那么活跃，所以我想会不会是因为眼睛的伤很疼之类的缘故。」  
不过，大概也只有十八岁时候的风间仁才会问这种问题。有点天真的直球，让对其撒谎都变得困难与罪恶。  
「不，虽然之前的确会疼，但是现在还好。」  
「这伤是……？」  
「我……想保护一个重要的人，至于受的伤只是说明，我……还不够强而已。」  
那一下当然会疼，该怎么形容那种疼痛呢，被冲击波掀了出去，爆炸的碎片让右眼钻心，而且漫长的疼痛。头也很疼，又疼又晕，脑中就像被搅成一片混沌，无法思考，最后的时候剩下了什么来着。  
希望他没事。希望他不要受伤。希望他能够逃跑。希望下次能好好跟他打一架。希望他回来吧。希望他……  
呜，好难受，好疼。  
世界回归漆黑。  
当花郎再次被疼痛追上的时候已经不知道发生了什么就躺在医院里了，右眼被包了厚厚的绷带但还是会疼，想要坐起来的时候头晕的更严重的，甚至有点恶心。医生叽里呱啦的说着他并不明白的语言，是在说右眼不知道能不能恢复视力，还是在说这最低也附带了个轻度脑震荡之类的花郎也猜不出来。只是觉得要是被服兵役时候的长官知道了，绝对能拿这事调侃他一年。  
就在士兵把他的红色长发挑衅一样的展示在长官前时，这次长官一定不会再无能狂怒，而是说「不愧是你，毕竟是敢头铁到拿脸接手榴弹的人，区区的违规红色长发算什么。」  
唉，想想就让人讨厌。虽然没因此破相大概还是幸运的吧。  
窗帘在微风中起伏，刺眼的阳光打在墙面和地板，干燥的异国空气，窗外传来听不懂的吵闹声。  
发着呆的人想着自己的机车也不知道怎么样了，真希望没人不长眼的乱动他的宝贝机车，当然还有挂在机车上包里的其他东西，要是丢了也会很麻烦的。  
护士小姐动作温柔的拆下他右眼的绷带，然后换上新的。  
窗外的吵闹没有安静，但是却仍然缺乏一些城市的气味。  
阳光其实也不是那么刺眼。  
他想回家了。  
  
花郎并不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。也许是本来就疲惫的身体和精神在列车的摇摇晃晃中终于松懈了下来。  
迷迷糊糊中，到站广播的女声播报着陌生的站名，车门开启，外面仍然稀里哗啦的雨声被风带着一起吹了进来。  
本会继续休憩之人在身旁人起身后朦胧睡眼顿时清醒了过来。  
风间仁向着车门的方向迈出了步子，却被身后一只手拽住了衣角。  
起初是沉默，然后从沉默中挤出了一个微小的声音。  
「………………别走。」  
「风间!别走!……这是……最后一次了………………」  
在焦急的嘶喊后，是不同以往有些强硬口吻的，从紧咬的牙齿中溜出的声音。即使背对着也能想象出的皱起眉头的程度，另一只手拳头紧攥的程度与视线灼烧在背后的某种并不成功的隐忍。  
只是抓着衣角的手很轻，就好像只是被风带起，只要再上前一步就能轻易的挣脱。  
但是啊。  
他并没有上前一步的理由。  
车门关闭的警示音嘀嘀的响起。在一个没有任何多余过路者的夜晚，没有人声喧哗，没有城市吵闹。安静的两人一时也 一言不发。  
车门左右合拢，窗外风雨再无声。只是打在车窗留下细长的痕迹后再消失不见。  
衣角脱离了手指。  
风间仁转过身撞上了花郎的视线。  
称他为宿敌的家伙的确足够强。两个人第一次打架时他就感受到了带着高傲的猛兽一样的目光。  
虽然花郎不怎么提他以前的事，最多只是吹嘘两句，这个街区可是他打下来的“天下”。非常轻描淡写，就好像水到渠成，不费一点力就赢得的嘉奖。  
风间仁同样也知道在街上打架完来见自己的人，会刻意的掩掉所受的伤。如何也遮掩不掉的时候，会打哈哈的说着其实一点也不疼，这是我让了对面几个回合讨些赚头之类的话。  
有很多次，很多次风间仁想过告诉他并不需要这样。就在自己为他包扎伤口的时候，就在他把经历过的苦难删减只讲述喜悦部分的时候，就在他许许多多尖锐带刺的时候。  
但他总是喜欢逞强。他有自己的骄傲。就如暴雨中仍然顽强绽放的艳丽花朵。但哪怕只有一刻也好。  
风间仁转过身，看到花郎惊慌的目光，眼睛里的血丝和眼底薄薄的一层水雾，然后在他扭开头前抱住了他，让始终不愿低下的头撞在自己的身体上。  
或许只有一刻也好。  
「我只是起来看看路线图。你也不想我们坐到终点站再坐回去吧。我不会走的。」  
他想为他打一把伞。  
「骗子……」小声的呢喃。但这并不影响花郎心口不一的放任自己重新攥回了对方的衣装下摆。  
雨水打湿后还微犯潮的黑发被温柔的手揉了揉。那句安抚又被重复了一遍，让起初只是肩膀的颤抖中传来了微小的呜咽与抽气声。  
下雨了。  
「我不会走的……」  
十八岁的青年一字一句认真而清楚。在他开口闭口时，夜空晴朗而明亮。  
「如果花郎有喜欢哪个城市的话我们就去那里，没有的话我们可以先回屋久岛。妈妈她一定会高兴的。嗯，也一定会保佑我们的。我在那里有一个小房子，虽然很偏僻就是了。我可以找一份工作，不过这方面我也没什么经验嘛，最初也可能是体力活或者其他一些简单的工作吧。等我们攒了足够的钱可以开一家小店。卖什么就由花郎定好了，我感觉你会擅长这方面。不过说好了，我们可不是黑心商家哦，不可以骗人。或者开一个道场也不错，起码你在嚷着要和我打架的时候会比较方便…………」  
对花郎来说那无疑是些出乎意料的设想。  
并不是那些想法出乎意料，而是从风间仁嘴里说出这些让人出乎意料。那些想法很普通而平淡，虽然净是些自己没有经历或设想过的“理所应该”一样的人生轨迹。但他并不会讨厌。或者说如果可以的话，如果他们真的能逃出生天的话。  
不如就那样吧。  
把他难得思考的许多许多。把所说出来的也许不到五分之一，也许不到十分之一的细微碎片拼合起来看看能变成什么样子吧。  
如果不知道那个破灭的结局，如果那些事情都没有发生过。  
如果真的存在某种如果。  
花郎不知道有没有这样的如果，同样 风间仁大抵也是不知道的。但他还是那样开口继续说了下去。  
「……当然我知道，也不可能都是好的事，也会遇到很多困难，但不会有事的。我也不会走的。所以……」  
「花郎像以往那样没心没肺的笑着就好。」  
抓着衣摆的手被握紧了些又松开。  
「你为什么……」  
这是一场庄家始终无法控制的赌局。  
不明白，不理解，想不通，猜不透。  
把攥着的手牌打成七零八落的电话号码。  
然后看他的对手。  
在奇怪的时间，奇怪的地方。  
弃牌了。  
「我喜欢花郎。」  
深埋的头抬起，泛红的眼睛因为惊讶的情绪睁大，水汽莹莹而不敢眨眼。  
夜空在发光。照的人心跳加速。  
一时，其他思绪被暂且抛在了脑后，花郎只是突然迫切的想知道，喜欢这个词到底是什么来着。  
脑海中检索着简单的两个字。在泛黄的记忆书页，落灰的时光角落，找两个他不曾说过的字。  
他离“喜欢”最近的一次是什么时候来着。  
啊，无疑是那次吧。  
他想到了一个“绝佳”的理由。  
想在下次风间仁准备看着自己绞尽脑汁编纂各种不靠谱的滑稽理由的时候，他一定要取胜这一回合。  
「所以，你今天是什么理由约我出来？」  
「啊，因为我今天有超重要的事要告诉你哦——」  
「我喜欢你。」  
届时一定要以一种认真的神情，就像真正的告白一样，不可以提前笑场。青年这样要求自己。  
嗯，那只是一个恶作剧。  
他只是想看情爱方面过于天真的三岛家少爷的惊慌失措，想把一贯的那种淡定从容被打破，看那家伙多露出一点有趣的表情。  
不，应该并不是过分的恶作剧吧，只当帮那个家伙提前预演将来可能出现的情况罢了。毕竟现在也确实有小姑娘喜欢他。没错，为了那个木头脑袋在真正面对这种情况的时候不要表现得太过丢脸。他花郎大人才愿意陪他演这一出。  
想到这里，奔跑的人脚步似乎更轻了。然后在那种迫不及待中撞上了期待之人。  
路旁的猫看着热闹，喵喵的叫了两声。风间仁拉起他后一脸无奈的说一些明显是给小孩子听的话。最后在另一位当事人的抗议声中终于把话题掰回了之前他们电话所说的事情。  
「所以，你今天想到的“绝佳”理由是什么？我已经准备好洗耳恭听尽量不笑出来了。」  
只是说话的人无疑已经笑出来了。  
语气轻快，嘴角上扬。有点像多云的天气里猝不及防从云层里显出的太阳，也许他该把风镜拉下来当太阳镜使使的。  
万一那家伙真的当真了怎么办，他会怎样看自己呢？他还会笑的出来麽？万一他会因此心生芥蒂，或者一本正经的直接说了拒绝的话，那岂不是一个过于尴尬的局面。  
他会输的吧。  
就在那个笑容乍现时，花郎的脑子产生了这样许许多多的假想与念头，不过那些都只维持了很短的时间。  
心脏强烈的跳了那么几下，撞掉了某种差点脱口而出的喜欢。  
至于那颗澎湃勃发的心脏现在也同样安在自己的胸膛。所以再次不小心撞掉什么也并不奇怪。  
然后那些没再消化与反应就跳过了其他的更为现实的某个话题。  
他会去找到那个答案，但不是现在。  
「那你会跟我走麽?」  
「我知道的。你是花郎，但也并不是。」  
再多的沉默没有意义。倒不如全盘托出。无论是多么缥缈的说辞也好，多么滑稽的现实也好。他想试一试，或者也许本就别无他法了。  
「…………我来自未来。用这个。」  
花郎掏出口袋里的紫色球体。不过那球体的光已经彻底黯淡了下去，还布着细密的裂痕。那是他每使用一次，留下的标志。昭告着失败，也昭告着力量的消逝。不过那些纹路是从里向外延伸着，在依旧光滑的表层下偷偷的死亡。有点像是从根先死去的大树。速度不急不缓，只是发现时难免会让人发出惊讶的感叹。  
腐朽之木何时会彻底倒塌。也许能再苟延残喘许久，或也许下一秒，谁都不清楚。  
而“许愿机”的油尽灯枯，作为使用者的他无论如何都能感觉到。  
他将无法拥有下一个愿望。  
「这样啊。」  
花郎持起失去神秘光辉的紫色问道。  
「你相信麽。」即使是听着无比荒唐的一个理由。  
回答却没有犹豫。  
「当然。毕竟是花郎说的话嘛。」  
肯定的答复。  
「……你应该逃走。」从造化弄人的命运中逃的越远越好。哪怕留下更多更多的空白。  
「如果我逃跑了的话，花郎那边不就难办了。会不会被殃及的找麻烦不好说，我突然了无音讯消失了的话，花郎一定会一边骂我一边拼命的找吧。」  
是啊。他会拨出无数的未接电话，会在原地等很久，会把所有能找的地方翻个底朝天，在焦虑中煎熬与不安。  
他会更讨厌雨天。  
但是比起那些微不足道的苦痛。  
「……你……会死的。」简简单单的一句话从干涩的喉咙挤出，说话之人紧咬着嘴唇，明亮的眼睛染上阴霾，怎样也无法释然。  
他该怎么向那个人传达死亡。  
星辰燃灭火光坠落深海，大雨冲刷笔墨洗去存在。世界依旧运作，太阳照常升起，只是从此世间再无你。  
被无情的剔除与剥离。他将无法开口的与那些过往一起被尘封。而人们则热烈的庆贺一场与枯骨无关的和平的盛大。  
但是不应该这样的。  
「没关系……」  
没关系，结束也好。  
没关系，这是宿命。  
没关系，与你无关。  
花郎设想过许多可能。  
直到他听过许多次的那句话真的被填补完整才发现。  
「没关系……」  
「花郎已经很努力了。」  
原来是这样麽。  
原来那家伙也是个笨蛋啊。  
「那个，可以给我麽?」风间仁指了指黯淡的紫色。  
「可是这个已经……」  
那是一个失去了功效的许愿机。大概会变得和普通的水晶球无异吧。不，那样的裂痕，连普通的水晶球也比不上吧。握着紫色的人那样想到。  
「没关系，就当是一个纪念吧。看到这个我就会想起你，也会努力去创造更好的结局的。作为交换，我把这个给你。」  
风间仁从口袋中掏出的是一个小小的盒子。盒盖开启，里面躺着的是一对熟悉的莫比乌斯环。  
「是我打工的钱买来的，虽然并不怎么值钱。」  
也许那个人并不知道，其实这银光的色泽也好，扭曲的小弧度也好，都早已镌刻在了他眼中。  
明明是没有边缘，没有尽头，要不停奔跑。  
而那个人却无视时间与空间的扭曲，把莫比乌斯环戴在了他的手上。并告诉他。  
已经可以了。  
为什么会有人想到用莫比乌斯做莫比乌斯的尽头呢。花郎有些想笑，却一时没笑出来。  
直到那个人说。  
「别露出那样的表情啊。我答应你，会尽最大的努力去创造一个更好的未来，所以你也。」  
「相信我吧。」  
就像他相信你一般。  
「笑一笑吧。」  
就像他温暖你一般。  
最后的最后。这么不花郎怎么行。  
这局就算他赢吧。花郎想。  
并非向宿命妥协，亦非向绝望低头。  
命运这种东西，他们不是一直在反抗麽。  
作为Blood Talon。作为命运的闪电。  
从阴暗的街角站起来。从仇恨的漩涡中站起来。  
挥洒汗水，不断受伤。以拳脚这种方式不断反抗。  
然后相遇。  
各自为王。  
纠缠不清。  
「…………好。」  
想必今后也会继续反抗吧。  
阴霾散去。回答的人笑了。  
好看的笑容让风间仁一时忆起了过去的某个片段。  
「喂!今天开始我们就是宿敌了!」  
青年的笑容和头发都是暖橙色的，有点像他在屋久岛时躺在树下也能透过缝隙投下光斑的午后阳光。  
阳光为他而来。  
那该有多么幸运。  
  
列车还在向着未知的方向行驶，空荡车厢里的两个人聊了许多过去也聊了许多未来。  
过去做过的某件蠢事也好，一起度过的某段时光也好，吃着零食看过的某部电影也好。  
未来潜入三岛财阀的方式也好，那些在寻觅的过程中终于发酵的想念也好，可能并不会存在的某些对未来的幻想也好。  
聊了很多很多，就像想把那些错过的都补上一样。  
而最后，他的小话唠在终于说累了后借了他的肩膀休息，并且现在安稳的睡着了。  
值得高兴的是，他不再不安的把眉皱起来了。  
风间仁扭头看着靠在肩膀的人，许是离去的时间快到了，花郎的身体渐渐变得有些透明。  
不知何时，到站的广播再次响起，车门开启，外面的雨不知道什么时候已经停了，只余雨后清新而潮湿的空气被小风吹了进来。  
瞬间，风间仁似乎看见了一些画面。  
在雨夜中拉着自己一次又一次躲闪与奔跑的人。  
在古老的建筑布景下，无间隙的格斗中仍努力瞟着远处自己的人。  
在华丽的大厅中，身着结白人群中也能脱颖而出，踩着自己的脚却跳着最好的舞的人。  
在黄色花瓣的飘散中，拼命想打败自己，最后却与另一个有些奇怪的自己和解的人。  
在这个车厢哭过也笑过，最终用神秘的紫色换到了自己的莫比乌斯环的人。  
在偌大的洞窟中，形单影只毫无防备的去触碰了紫色神秘球体的人。  
那时他的眼睛还没有受伤。  
那时他没有开口，但脑海中确实有着许许多多与自己有关的想法在发出声音。  
至于最后的那个声音。  
在他触碰到紫色前最后一句声音。  
「有点想知道风间怎么样了。」  
而后紫色触及，满目光辉。  
车门在警示音后关闭，最后一阵清爽的风也从夹缝中溜走。  
风间仁的肩膀变轻了。  
安静的车厢中唯一的一人，拿着布满裂痕的紫色球体端详了良久。  
并非自己用那个做了什么，而是球体似乎主动的把偷来的记忆塞入了自己的脑海。  
虽然这样的确是有些抱歉。  
但也许睡眠不足就会头疼的人，终于能熟睡了吧。  
要是他能睡个好觉就好了。  
  
花郎在一个中午醒来，明媚的阳光透过忘记拉窗帘的窗户打到床上，有些暖洋洋的到能把新的一天都照亮。  
睡到自然醒本身就是一件会让人愉悦的事情，更不用提对一个不久前还一直失眠或睡眠质量不佳的人而言。虽然他连衣服都忘了换，被子也只是在睡梦中胡乱伸手拉来了一点。  
花郎想不起昨天自己做了什么让全身酸痛的事情，或是打了让自己受伤的一架。  
感觉做了一场很长的梦，但试着回想时又发现什么都没有。  
不过也无妨。  
他不再失眠了。  
也没有再做噩梦，甚至连之前困扰许久的噩梦的内容也好像化为了云烟，一丝也想不起来了。  
这应该是好事把。  
这样他就又能精神饱满的去找那位财阀首领了。  
不论是哪里，他一定能找到那家伙的。


	8. 后来的我们

「可他并非招致厄运之人，他只是很努力的，非常努力的，想拯救一场命运所创的悲剧而已。」  
「他啊，是Pandora。」  
译为，所有的礼物。  


那其实是很普通的一天。  
街上照旧的人来人往，盲目自大的人依然发着大话向他挑衅，无所事事或爱热闹的人们仍装着专业分析着局势自信一掷。  
钱币扔进赌箱，叮叮当当。如那些繁琐的饰物碰撞一样的声音。  
衣袖纷飞，脚步起舞。一场格斗在一方的不慌不乱中上演的华丽而精彩。人们嘈杂的呐喊声中，庄家仿佛披星戴月的站在那里宣告胜利。  
优雅而轻佻，浮华而危险。  
让人不禁觉得他和那一抹艳红简直是绝配。  
明耀扎眼，高傲骄纵。不似尊贵雍容的正红色，举手投足的随意度更是与端庄贵气相差甚远。与正统相比，应该更近于野生的红玫瑰，娇艳动人，但难免长着反骨之刺，徒手触及多少让人望而生怯。  
而所有和他确实打过一架的人才会更加明了。那红色岂会是能入手的花朵，那该是危险程度如鹤顶红的红色吧，致命之毒。  
他迎接一如既往的胜利。  
理所应当，习以为常。  
不过今天的赌局比以往结束的要早。  
庄家说着「好，今天收摊了收摊了。」就遣散了手下。潇潇洒洒跨上机车，绝尘而去。  
他笑了，在踏上机车的时候。不同于作为胜者睥睨众生的桀骜，而是Blood Talon名后之人渗出的某种情绪，泛滥而出。  
  
花郎回到了最初那个小巷。  
机车被停在了外面，而他就像以前一样的沿着那条小路走了进来。  
并没有什么变化。无论过多久都保持着最初的样子。是个安静的地方。  
倒是记忆中的场景其实并没那么安静。当然，也有可能是他自己话太多了的缘故。然后就话语声中，风吹的盆栽中的植物沙沙摇摆，店门口挂的风铃清脆作响，被打扰午觉的胖猫喵喵的叫两声然后换了个姿势重新入眠。  
他会在这里碰见风间仁，或者也可能是再往前一点的地方。总之那个人曾经在这里。  
而他现在也在这里。  
花郎看着不远处伫立的一个深色人影。  
他叫那个人的名字。  
「喂，风间。」  
而后被叫到的人转头看了过来，脸上并不惊讶。就像风间仁知道，他绝对会来。  
俨然一副他们什么时候约好了在这里见面的样子。而风间仁只是早到了一会，或是早到了很久，然后就安安静静的站在那里等他一样。  
但实际并不是这样。他们也并不存在某个约定。只是花郎像以往一样搞到了关于风间仁模糊的情报，然后赌着大概的时间，连闯了几个红绿灯生怕错过的匆忙赶到了这里。  
「你无论如何也要去麽？」当问出口后花郎才意识到这是一个怎样白痴的问题。  
「和三岛一八一战，这是我最后的宿命。」  
收到的答案也属于意料之中，果不其然吧。  
有些事是他无论如何都改变不了的。花郎知道。  
比如世界的局势，比如三岛家族的争斗。比如风间仁对结束那个所谓宿命所抱有的执着。  
也许是他不够强大吧。踩踏蝼蚁的人被迫的接受事实。但无论如何，还是不甘心。  
不甘心就这样放弃，不甘心承认弱小，不甘心被命运操控，不甘心和面前这个家伙就停在这里。  
「不考虑带我一个？」用玩笑的口吻说着真话。花郎抬起的右手拇指戳了戳自己，然后被回以否定的答案。  
「你不会做这种没有好处的事吧。」虽然这么说……其实他也没少做这种没有好处的事吧。  
别那么计较嘛？大不了给你打三折之类的打岔终究没有顺利的说出口。  
只留下一个短暂的沉默。  
「……说的也是呢。」糟糕却又无可奈何的妥协。  
花郎不得不将视线移开，以免一些口不对心的麻烦从眼神中自己跑出来。  
「你要是输了，我一辈子都不原谅你。」  
「你会等我麽。」另一位当事人自然的转移了话题，问出了没有什么悬念的问题。  
「我等你。」  
斩钉截铁。连回答者都不清楚这份坚定从何而来。  
如果唯有等待能得来一个结果，把胸口阻塞的不甘冲刷干净，开启全新一个篇章，那花郎自不会在意。  
他等了很久，自上一次他们相约的雨夜开始，直到现在。急切的边等边追，每一次都想把那个人亲手抓回原来的地方，但次次都是徒劳无功。  
但……无妨。他仍然有自信继续下去。无论今日之后所谓宿命能不能结束，无论结束后的风间仁是站在这里，还是继续站在守卫森严的财阀中。  
无妨。  
反正自己还有一生可以浪费。  
不过，花郎多少有些好奇，对未来存在的不定可能。  
「说起来……要是能结束的话，要是这些麻烦事都结束了之后，你有什么想做的事麽？」花郎问道。  
「……那要等之后再说了。」  
「切，现在还想卖关子。」没有得到回答的人不满的切了一声，扭开了头，听着风间仁另外的承诺。  
「不过有些事不做是会后悔一辈子的。所以，我不会输的。」如果这真的能算是承诺的话，花郎希望至少这次别再无疾而终。  
「你要是敢像上次一样放我鸽子你就完了。」花郎回过头，直视着风间仁，把一句一字都郑重沉入深渊中。  
风间仁向下瞟着的眼神移了回来，然后在与对面深褐的直视中，绽放了一个浅浅的笑容。  
风间仁很少笑，至少在他们的十八岁结束后，花郎确实不怎么见那家伙笑了。  
花郎并不懂那个笑容的意义，也许是对方在以这种形式让他放宽心，或者那家伙也确实有着他不知道的某种想到就会让人不禁微笑的期待。  
而他现在也总归是没有时间去弄清这些事情。只能把空白格随意的丢在那里，等它自己生长出枝丫。  
花郎等着风间仁转身，至于这一次后者却没有利落的离开。  
深黑的瞳孔仍直视他，在双方的无言中，谦让着那个先转身的名额。  
非转身不可，非在远离最终战场的巷外等不可，那个眼神这样说。  
明明接下来有要紧事做的是那家伙，却到现在还……  
花郎拗不过的叹了口气转身，想了想这倒是自己第一次这样做。但并没有想象中的轻松。  
走的快一点就像极了遮遮掩掩的逃兵，走的慢一点又会被身后视线中的点点星火点燃。越燎越大，越燎越旺，然后在你受不了终于回头要掸灭背后的大火时，火舌反而会将你包裹，把坚硬的骨头都化为其中的灰烬，顺带贯穿胸口。介时，就一步都再也走不了了。  
看似是赢了，其实根本没有赢。  
还好的是，小巷并不是笔直一条，那条火龙早已跟丢了他。残留在背后的火星威力，在几个转弯后也着实减轻了不少。  
踏出了小巷。宽敞的大路与热闹的街区映入视野，和清净的小巷宛若两个世界一般。  
他们两个人，一个在里一个在外。  
正如一个拥有巷子的幽静无言，另一个拥有街区的喧闹浮气。  
那该是个有些特殊的相遇吧。又或者只是如巷子与街区相接一般普通，无比自然与匹配。  
明明各有阴暗，却在相交的地方竖一盏灯。  
无处可去的等待，走出巷子的人只能坐在附近某处露天的供人休憩的座椅无聊的期盼着时间能走的快一点。  
然而时间还是过的很慢，慢的所有过往加上后续的胡思乱想都有时间在脑子里上演一遍。  
那个起初砸了他场子的人成功把影子刻在了他的眼睛里。他无疑记得他们的打斗，热血沸腾，激烈碰撞。却也清楚记得其他的部分。  
一些很无关紧要的部分。晴朗天空的颜色，无厘头的理由，自动贩卖机汽水的味道与冰山融化的笑意。挑选两件外套的选项，街头小店挂起的红红绿绿的招牌，对话，交缠，欲望与午前第一眼看到的昨日的月光。  
所有那些掺在一起，难解难分的揉成了青春的一部分。  
真的只是不甘心麽，誰知道呢。  
那读作宿敌。  
尽管宿命的撰写让人尝过甜头后一语成谶的在漫长而短暂里不知所谓的以追赶的形式对抗，撞的头破血流。  
但是就算这样，他喜欢“宿敌”一词之事也不会改变。  
至于未来，不如这样。  
如果那家伙输了，回不来了，大不了就由自己去代替他胜利，潇潇洒洒，顺便在凯旋而归的时候带两罐酒坐在无人的地方，喝一罐，然后宣布他们两个人间最终的胜负。他风间仁永远输自己一分。  
如果那家伙赢了，嘛，那应该是正常的事吧，毕竟能称为他的宿敌的家伙实力自然不俗。那家伙回来的话，这次一定要八卦的把那家伙神神秘秘的愿望问出来。嗯，当然也要庆祝一下。说起来附近新开的一家烤肉店还不错，如果风间仁愿意请他好好吃一顿来补偿之前的各种无视行为的话，他也不是不愿意大发慈悲的不去计较。  
然而阴沉的天气果然不是什么好兆头。只是发呆的时间，雨滴的银线就从天而降，滴入了正巧仰着头心猿意马思索之人的眼睛。  
花郎不喜欢雨季。  
阴雨绵绵的日子对他而言没什么好事。虽然这不是指每一个下雨的日子。只是零零星星的少数个例。  
但要真正留下某种糟糕的印象，拼的也并不是数量，只是事情糟糕的程度而已。  
雨水滴落时总能提醒起他经历过的糟糕。进而浮现出许多如果。为了能消除苦涩，为了能掩盖软弱，或者根本是为了欺骗自己，让他误以为如果那样的场景重现的话，自己不会再重蹈覆辙。  
如果那时候的自己再强一点，不给那些不长眼的家伙可乘之机，一开始就帅气利落的把他们打败就不会留下那么难看的回忆了。  
如果几年前他能在风间仁唯一失约的夜晚找到对方不让后者悄无声息的消失，或许就能抹掉那些空白，并且改变故事的走向吧。  
如果风间仁不去做什么三岛财阀首领，不向世界发动战争，不突然生死不明的失踪。  
如果风间仁能回来。从小巷平安无事的……  
不，他怎么会突然对还没发生的事这么想。这个如果并不应该顺理成章的接在那些已经错过的假如后。一份未知的结果怎么会就唐突的像板上钉钉的死局。  
……一定都怪这场雨。  
纷纷扰扰的人群从眼前一晃而过，步伐匆匆。着各式各样的衣装，打着各种颜色的雨伞，却有着无法看出什么不同的脸。  
很无聊。  
虽然这并不是在什么中心商业区，但还是有人流不息。被踩踏起的雨水溅到人们身后的裤管上，脚踝上，却并没有人为此放缓脚步。  
很无聊。  
匆忙的人们总会瞥他一眼，然后在即将踩入水坑之际收回目光。并没有表情的目光，如同头发上滴落的雨滴一样。一秒就会坠入大地的缝隙无处可寻。  
很无聊。  
能感觉到水珠顺着额头滑下来，掠过颧骨，勾勒着脸颊。还有更多该死的滴进了眼睛。让仅存的左边也变得模糊。  
为了不再让雨水落入眼睛，花郎稍低下了头。目线恰巧落到右手手指上那枚银色的指环。  
简单的造型，没有多余的装饰，仅仅是一个优雅的扭曲圈在了手指上面。  
但奇怪的是，花郎并想不起那是什么时候戴在手上的。就像每天都要起床，洗漱，对着镜子搞发型一样正常。他突然意识到它，却没有过分惊讶，就好像它本该存在于此一样。  
雨声与人声的嘈嘈杂杂中，时间缓慢的流逝。一点点的把隐忍克制之类的东西磨成粉末，然后扬向空中。  
无关行人，无关风雨，无关热闹或安静。全部无关。  
他只是想知道，又矛盾的不想知道结果是怎么样的在这里等待一个宣判。要麽劫后余生雨过天晴，要麽一刀致命一口喘息的机会都无法获得。  
「啊啊，不如哪天休个年假吧，最近加班我真的累的要死。」  
「下个月的比赛我一定大放异彩。」  
「如果明天是晴天的话我就去和早川前辈告白。 」  
「太好了。你终于下定决心了？」  
「不过最近是雨季呢……也不知道明天会是什么样的天气呢。」  
但总要继续才行。  
追逐或者等待。不言而喻。  
小孩子才做选择。  
花郎站起了身子。没有再犹豫的一头扎进了巷子。  
暴风雨夜中的航海者站在海水涌上的夹板，听到塞壬的歌声娓娓动听。她唱，来吧，来吧孩子，驶向风雨中的这片净土吧。来吧，来吧冒险者，我将指引你获得无尚的宝藏。  
美妙而危险。然他偏偏还是会去那边。  
尽管他想要的既不是净土也不是什么宝藏，他只想要那个人好好的从命运的对决中返还。名为风间仁，普普通通。不再困于家族恩怨，不用坐拥三岛财阀。介时，那双深色的眼睛或许将不再穿透自己的看向其他地方。介时，他会再想一个能把那家伙约出来的理由。  
跑动带来的风把雨水吹进了眼睛，再让其肆意地从眼眶里流了下来。  
花郎改变主意了。  
如果那家伙输了，他绝不原谅他，哪有什么潇潇洒洒平心静气，就算所谓报仇也要之后再说。他要先把胆敢二度放自己鸽子的人吼醒，死抓着也不让那个灵魂离去，问问他凭什么。明明与身为Blood Talon的自己身为宿敌，凭什么输给别人。前脚说着要自己等他回来，凭什么再次食言。凭什么给那些无聊的宿命陪葬，凭什么不多看看他……  
而如果那家伙赢了，这次自己就告诉他，破例告诉他。  
坦荡一次喊他姓名，然后把隐晦角落里的灰烬掸掉，把滚烫化为碳火的言语捧在手掌。一眼跳入深渊，不记出路。开口闭口毫无隐藏，不做庄家，不顾输赢。  
就……不等晴天了吧。  
奔跑之人沿着熟悉的小路深入其中，就好像曾无数次做过的那样，带着某个理由，想见一个人。  
那必是穿过一些蜿蜒才能传达的东西。途径毫不起眼的小店铺，路过花草芬芳的一角，从高高矮矮的建筑中穿行，最后站在三岛家的豪宅前，看从中出来的人对他说。  
「你还真是心急。」  
该是那样吧，同过去一样。只是不再有那些多余的警卫或是仆人。不再有寄宿的小姑娘，不再有一只棕熊追着熊猫跑的奇怪画面，不再有一个和蔼的白发老爷子。  
背景是破败的豪华，丛生的杂草，暗淡的灯柱。  
他回复「还不是因为你动作太慢了。」  
  
然而小小杂货店前猝然转弯的花郎却好巧不巧与刚从拐角那边杂货店正门出来的人撞了个满怀。  
至于结果，倒是意料之外的没跌进路边的小水坑，而是被那人一把拉住了手臂。  
「跟你说过吧。走路看路，转弯的时候不要猛跑。」  
透明伞面才沾雨迹，举在两人头上的透明弧度使雨停于方寸之间。  
白色衬衫虽然因为打斗的痕迹与小小的污渍多少有点狼狈，也因淋过雨水的缘故同样湿漉漉的贴在身上。  
但不可否认，真的很好看。  
就好像在本阴云避日的一天，把温柔的月光都如数带来了。  
「风……间」  
被叫到名字的人轻应了一声。  
「我突然想起来了……曾经所说的那个……绝佳的理由。」  
打伞的人用另一只手臂拥抱艳火。  
「嗯，慢慢的说给我听吧。」  
淋湿的黑发乖乖的贴在脸庞，而那抹红色挑染仍尤为显眼。一时他突然觉得花郎也许一直以来都没有变过。  
想来那该是心口朱砂痣的红吧。  
  
风雨无声，万籁俱寂。一直闭锁的门上却留得风铃叮叮当当扰人清梦。  
还是快停下吧。不住会这样想。  
快停下吧。这样祈愿。  
尽管那声音并不让人讨厌。  
时间黑白指针跳跃于无形，也许是祈愿终于得以宽恕，风铃安静了下来。  
遗憾的只是，抬起头的位置看不见风铃。  
但是没关系，应该已经传达到了吧。  
烈火在滂沱中燃烧，透明于清澈中盛开。  
深渊从浊流中升起了星星。  
温柔万分。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文章的结局其实有很大的留白。可以认为它是一个双结局，表结局是happy end，里结局其实是bad end（结局其实并没有改变，最后白衣的风间仁是从3代后穿越过来的），欢迎深究。  
> 因为其实我写的时候写的是be，但线索埋的比较深，朋友没看出来开始还以为是he，不过我觉得双结局也很有意思，看个人理解吧。
> 
> 最后感谢阅读到这里的你。  
> 如果你能喜欢，我也会很高兴，更有写下去的动力。


End file.
